Blue Typhoon Monsoon
by Day-Week
Summary: As sonic and eggman put aside their differences and joined forces, they battle to defeat the Metarex and save the galaxy. Within this time frame some of our mobian friends have to deal with difficult challenges and love will be at stake between two individuals within the group. Rated M for sex and language. ShadowxAmy
1. Prologue

Greetings fellow writers and readers, I've decided to rewrite this story. After reviewing it, I realized it wasn't my best work. The plot and it's contents will be the same as before. I'm just fixing the spelling errors and adding more details in the chapters. I will continue this story till it's finished. I apologize for making my fans and local readers wait for so long.

**Warning: **Contains high adult content with language. Rated 18+. I'm not responsible for young audience reading my stories. Bashing and ill manor comments towards me and my literature will not be tolerated. Read at own risk!

**Note: **First high adult content story. Leave reviews and comments at the bottom of each chapter. First person point of view of the main character(s) with some narration.

**Sega owns all characters and rights!**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Peace has been restored once again. Both Planet Earth and the Mobian Galaxy has been repaired from the damages. Mother Nature continuing her cycle of life and the life forms around it. For the next few years, our hero's have rested and aged quite a bit. Some more than others. In the human universe a decade has passed since there last encounter while it's been a few years toward the mobians. But peace never lasts long. Somewhere deep in the darkness of space another evil has awoken and wants to take over the universe again. More sinister than Eggman's small plan of Eggman Land.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters got ambushed by these giant mecha robots call the Metarex. They wanted the seven chaos emeralds to take over the Galaxy and rule with an iron fist. They fought long and hard but they where out matched in shear numbers. Even Eggman was out smarted by the Metarex. Before they completely lost. Sonic used the last of his strength to send the seven chaos emeralds into space. All separating to two universes. The human world and Mobian galaxy. Sonic and Eggman both joined forces to stop the Metarex from completing their quest and save the universe.

Tails used his genius technology to make a giant space ship called the Blue Typhoon. As Eggman build one similar with his machinery. They loaded all the necessary things and setted off for the first chaos emerald. One by one they collected each emerald. But they either got caught by the Metarex or have to save the planet's egg from being destroyed. The Metarex was also after the planet eggs for large amount of power. Each egg contains enough power to blow up an entire planet in one blast. They only need seven, which is enough to erase an entire galaxy from existence. Also with the chaos emeralds gives the Metarex's machinery enough power to over throw any enemy into oblivion.

The Blue Typhoon contained the master emerald as it's main power supply and best change against the Metarex. Tails Miles Prower being the boy genius running it's system and knowing the ships interior. Sonic the Hedgehog being the cocky hero, Knuckles the Echidna guarding the emerald, Amy Rose using her hammer, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao helping as much as they can, and Cosmo the Seedarin helping the team with information and tracking down the Metarex.

The Chaiox have there own miniature ship next to our main hero's. They offered their help and intelligence to save the world.

In the Eggship which is half the size of the typhoon. Eggman controls the ship since he made it by his machinery. Rouge the Bat a spy for the government and a thief for herself but helps eggman when there's jewels involved. Shadow the Hedgehog offers his help in this battle as well but for his own prepossess.

It's been a few days since they traveled in space and the group is getting use to the new changes. Some more than others. From bouncing planet to planet and some difficult challenges they face. This battle is the definition of love and war. Especially between two individuals of our mobian hero's.

**(Amy's Pov)**

It's been a week since we left our world. The Typhoon sailing in space to retrieve the chaos emeralds, saving planets, and defeat the Metarex before they destroy everything. It's late at night but nobody can tell since all we see is stars and space through the glass windows. The clock in my room reads eleven forty-five pm. I didn't care at the moment. My mind was emotional wreck for the past few weeks now.

Sitting on the windows ledge inside my personal room. Which is located in the west wing of the Blue Typhoon. What's great is the ship is covered with thick metal casing and my room is the only one in this area. I get enough space and I can't hear anyone from a good distance. My body sitting on the side but bending my right leg close to my body. As my left leg hangs over the edge, swaying back and forth. My right arm resting on my right knee and my hand holding my head up. My right arm rests over my stomach and hips. I gaze at the multiple stars and darkness of space, daydreaming and thinking.

The other side of my room has two sliding doors. One facing the opposite of the window. Which leads to the massive halls of the ship and the other door that contains my own bathroom with a shower. Tails gave us each a big room for ourselves. Contains a king size bed, a large window, bathroom, and a table. Also he placed cameras in each room on the entire ship. In case we get an intruder or being attacked from the Metarex. My bed lays longways against the wall with the table next to the head of the bed. The camera in my room is on the opposite of my bed. The monitors are always on just to be safe.

I've been having this uneasy feeling since that day. The day when I first met him on or I should say "was" Prison Island. I mistook him for my blue hero. Back then I was a very naive child, that had one goal. Become Sonic's girlfriend and marry him. Since the "accidental hug", he's been on my mind 24/7. Back then I placed that moment in the back of my mind and never thought about it again. But recently that's all I've been thinking about.

His midnight fur that blends in with the darkness. Quills face upwards that are coated with red stripes. His sun kissed muzzle and inner ears. His leaner but more muscular tone body. Small white patch of chest fur. Hover shoes that equals Sonic's natural speed. Golden rings that hold his chaos energy in place. Lastly his crimson eyes and signature frown. It's hard to read his eyes most of the time. They always change from a raging glare to a firm smirk. He never smiles but smirks occasionally. But his voice is what gives me different vibes. Deeper tone than Sonic's but smooth to the touch. I rarely hear him speak but it pulls me closer towards him. He's so dark and mysterious I can't help but be fascinated.

I thought my long time crush and dream goal was enough to satisfy my needs, oh how I was wrong. Sonic will always be my true blue hero but my obsession I had over him is fading away. For the past six years that's all I wanted. Now my feelings are changing and moving towards another. That male is all I've think about and it's scaring me a bit but my heart beats faster than normal. I'm surprised it hasn't exploded from the increase in speed. Even though we glance towards each other or in the same room, I can feel his staring on the back of my head. Their not intense but I get chills down my spine. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not offended by the stares or his demeanor. It just draws me closer towards him, not physically but mentally. I can feel my cheeks flush red, my limbs grow weak, and a weird sensation from my stomach. I tried numerous of times to hold my ground when he's in eye shot or in the same room but it's difficult. Sometimes I would back out and walk away. I feel very intimidated by him. It's like he's controlling me with his staring. I do like his attention on me but not all of it. I don't want to make a scene so I try my best to ignore him but it gets more difficult each time.

I don't know what's happening to me but I will figure this out. Either I get him to talk or I'll make him with my hammer. I'll force the answers out of him, if I have to.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I've never seen the doctor so frightened since I woke up from suspended animation. He's been on toe since the Metarex nearly obliterated him into dust. Which I find rather amusing. Seeing him so scared and antsy makes me chuckle a bit. He looks more like a idiot than before. Sure he has an IQ of three hundred but it's not showing anytime soon. I get a kick out of his odd behavior.

I've been wondering around the Eggship for some time now. Searching through the data base for any information about the Metarex or the location of the seven chaos emeralds. My leads when dry and stopped for a while. Leaning against the metal wall facing the large window of the main control station. Staring onwards into the non ending void of space. Recently that bat has been sneaking around the ship for the chaos emeralds. I chuckled at her reaction knowing that Faker has them in his ship. Even though we found three out of the seven so far. Faker has the two while I kept the green one for myself. Both Faker and I made an agreement for me to to keep one of the emeralds. Since I use them to increase my powers as well. The doctor and Rouge don't know I have one. Faker and Eggman made a truce till this Metarex crap is over but he doesn't trust Eggman fully. Faker used his brains for once. Eggman can't be trusted even if it means a life or death situation. I do work for the doctor sometimes but I stay with G.U.N.

As long as Faker can hold on the emeralds and keep the Metarex at bay. It's not my problem. I have more power than him but the chaos emeralds improve my power. Just in case I keep the green emerald on me at all costs. It's stored in my quills for the time being. Anyway for the past few days I've noticed some of Fakers friends have been acting strange lately. It's none of my business but I do observe their actions from afar.

Faker and his two lackeys have been thinking of solutions and actions for the next assault on the Metarex or finding the nearest chaos emerald. Rouge has been trying to steal the chaos emeralds from them but fails every time. Knuckles gets in the way and stops her. Cream and her pet chao have been hanging around that seederian and Amy. But Amy has been acting differently since this Metarex invasion started. She's been distancing herself from Faker recently and hasn't been communicating with the entire group much. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any romantic feelings towards Rose. I'm just curious on her change of behavior. It's not like faker hasn't even noticed. This adjustment has gotten me interested in her.

I've been studying her body language for the past few days now. I've gotten myself slightly interested in her cosmic change in behavior. Once in a while both Rouge and I would join the others on the fox's ship. I would stay from afar but close enough to listen to the conversations. Just stand where I am and observe them. Watch them while they all laugh and have a good time, like this Metarex invasion doesn't exist.

The corner of my eyes would catch Rose. She started to distance herself from the group towards the massive window. On the same wall I lean on. She's a good distance from me but focused her attention on space. Stare onwards with a non emotional expression on her face. She's just standing there and stares. Like reality doesn't faze her. I observe her from a good distance and wonder what's going through her mind at the moment. It felt like hours past by but neither her or myself have moved from our positions.

Then out of nowhere her rabbit friend calls out towards Rose. Taking her out of the trance she had. She walks towards her friend for a while, chat, then leaves the room. As she walks past all of her friends, I've noticed her expression is blank. Walking past to her friends like they don't exist. Rose even walked past faker and she didn't acknowledge his presents. The shear fact she didn't chase him, call him his pet nickname, or cling on his arm like glue shocked me. My eyes widen for a second. She's acting the opposite girl that helped me on the ark many years ago. She left the room in silence and not looking back. The doors shut behind her and nobody noticed her exited the room.

I stand there looked confused and dumbfounded. I watched her every move till she was out of eye shot. Something's up and I'm curious on why Rose is acting this way. Little did I know, I was about to participate in a situation that I can't push away nor walk away from.


	2. Realization

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Walking through the metal halls of the Eggship, I reached it's main control room. Scanning the area for any signs of the doctor or Rouge. It's clear, I walked towards the main computer systems. I sit in the large chair and turned on the computer. Typing in the security code to open its data files and security system. Skimming through each file carefully if any information is useful. For the next several hours, I've read every file down to its last contents. My search was in vain. I lost interest and shut off the machine. In doing so, I lie back on the chair and place my feet on the metal table. Making sure not to touch the keyboard. Crossing my arms over my upper torso. Closing my eyes and letting my train of thoughts wonder.

Lately I can't get that pink hedgehog off my mind. She's all I've been thinking about since I first laid my eyes on her on the fox's ship. I've also been thinking about the time that she hugged me from behind. I can remember it clear as day. After the doctor woken me from my fifty year slumber, he sent me out on a mission. Retrieve the chaos emeralds on Prison Island before it was obliterated. I stood facing the entrance of the island's base as Rouge was standing to my left. Before we went inside the base I was jumped on from behind. I was caught off guard from the body contact. I heard a female's voice that spoke full of happiness "Oh Sonic! I though I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!" She nuzzled into my fur and quills while hugging me. I didn't speak and just took the jester as is. Staying like this for a few seconds till she released her grip. I turned my head to face this female that hugged me and mistook me as Faker. She stepped back and demanded "You're not Sonic! Who are you?"

I smirked towards the female's demands. I didn't reply though. As I faced her direction I got a good view of this female. She's a pink female hedgehog. Shoulder length quills with three bangs, emerald green eyes, peach color muzzle, arms, and inner ears, a red short dress, white gloves with inhibitor rings (just like my own), and red boots with a white stripe. I can tell she's younger than Rouge but not too young. I just stared into her emerald green eyes. They read innocence and pureness. I stood there and stared at her and still smirked. Before I could say anything she freaked out that Eggman was standing behind me. She screamed in horror. My eyes widen for a second because she screamed. Is the doctor that frightening? Then she ran off. I took a step towards her direction, before I could give chase the doctor spoke "Aaah Amy your timing is impeccable!" So her name's Amy. For some reason I wanted to follow her but the doctor cut me off and reminded me that our mission was more important. Both Rouge and I took off into the base while the doctor went after the pink hedgehog.

Back then I didn't look into the accidental hug. My mission and purpose of destroying the planet was more important. Collecting all seven chaos emeralds to operate the Eclipse Cannon. Now that I think about it, the body contact we had was a nice feeling. Even though I didn't show emotion from the jester, I could feel the warmth that was coming off from her. I haven't felt body contact in over fifty years. Secretly I enjoyed it though. Her fur felt so soft and smooth. I never knew a mobian can be that soft.

I smirked from remembering that feeling. It's like I'm protecting something precious again. The same feeling I was having when I was with Maria on the Ark, many years ago. But for some reason the feeling I got from Rose was different, than I shared with Maria. I can't put my finger on it. The relationship I shared with Maria was family and she was my sister. Helping me understand things that I didn't know. With Rose, its different.

I'm also glad that Rose convinced me to save the Earth than destroying it. From her kind and truthful words, I remember the promise I made with Maria before she died. I shed a tear knowing the mistakes I've made. I thanked her for helping me remember and kept that promise. For Maria and Rose. To this day I still respect Rose and her kindness she gives me. She's the only one to show me that there's good in people, even though they do selfish things. Rose showed me that I have good in myself and I understood what she said.

To this day I'm still keeping my promise. The more I study Rose, the similarities I've seen that Maria and her share. I'm content when she smiles, helps others in need, and uses her energy to protect her friends from danger. Lately my focus has been on Rose more than usual. I'm suppose to be thinking about Maria and Holly since they are diseased now but my mind always goes back to her. I do respect the friendship we both share but I'm starting to get this feeling I want to be more than mire friends with Rose. It pisses me off still thinking about it. I try making conclusions but they don't match up.

I open my eyes, finished my roaming thoughts for now. I sighed to myself. Knowing I'm going to get myself into some complications. For one thing, I need to figure out these different feelings I have when I'm near Rose or think of her. I rose from the chair and left the main control room. Walking down the metal halls towards my room for the day. Only one question remains in my mind. How am I going to confront Rose about this situation, without Faker and the others knowing?

**(Amy's Pov)**

Today is another slow day on the Blue Typhoon. Even though we keep each other company, it's just not the same. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy hanging out with my best friend Cream and Cheese also Cosmo. The company isn't the problem, it's the scenery. I do like the deep void of space with the multiple stars in the black sky. It doesn't feel like Earth that's all. Call me silly but I'm feeling a bit homesick. What I love about our world and Earth, is Mother Nature. The fresh air you smell every morning, the sun rising and setting over the horizon, the wind breezes through my quills, the different fragrances of flowers that bloom in the spring and summer seasons, the sound of rainfall during the day or night, and different seasons through the year. Being on the Typhoon has a solid flow of temperature, always warm. That's nice but it's not the same.

Besides my silly complaint, we have two out of seven chaos emeralds. Recently Rouge has been trying to steal them but Knuckles always manages to stop her every time. Whats funny is sometimes I see them just flirting with each other when Rouge isn't trying to be a thief. She makes Knuckles blush and freak out while she laughs and flirts some more. I can tell they are a nice couple. They match each other perfectly. Tails and Cosmo have a crush on each other. It's really cute. I sit on the side or just observe them from a distance sometimes. I do like talking with the others but my mind has been on something lately. More like someone to be exact.

I'm currently sitting in the main system on the Typhoon. At my usual spot with my own computer system to update and check on. Since I've already added the new information, I've been staring at the green transparent screen with a blank expression. There are two other computers in the room. They are piloted by Tails and Sonic. Mostly Tails since he created this ship by hand. There is another computer room on this ship but is located in another area. It holds the main system, camera screens, and the security for the ship. Its all on one large screen. Only Tails goes in there. Sometimes we enter but it's rare.

I turn off the computer and left the room. I was the only one there since the rest of the team are else where on the ship. I walk through the halls till I reached my room. The doors close behind me and I sat on my bed. What I've been doing these past few days was talk to Tails about the ships interior or the missions on the planets we go to, hanging with Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo, and keeping to myself. Sonic has noticed my change in behavior but I brush him off. He asks me if i'm okay and I always said yes or I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me Sonic. Since I'm not clinging on him much.

My thoughts have been focused on Shadow for a while now. Sonic's rival in speed and power. I don't know why but when I think about him, I started to feel different. My face starts to blush, limbs become numb, and a sensation in my stomach. It's a different feeling. My obsession with Sonic for years doesn't compare to this. It's more intense but calm at the same time.

As I space out, I walk toward my room. It's around mid day from the reading of the clocks. I wanted to rest my head for a while. A nap would do me some good. I enter the room as the doors slide open and close behind me. I remove my boots, placed them under the little table. Plopped on my bed and closed my eyes. Facing the wall as my back was towards the camera. Laying still till my body fell into slumber.

**(Naration)**

Elsewhere in the Typhoon, Sonic was sitting at a computer monitor. Staring at the screen with a serious expression. He's in the main system of the ship. All the cameras audio was monitored by the large screen. Each camera controlled from the control panel. Usually Tails would be in this room or at the main controls for the ship. But Sonic decided to enter the room and look at a specific camera. Sitting with his legs crossed, body slouching forward, and his right hand holding his head up. His left is resting on the control panel desk below the many buttons and switches. His right elbow firmly on the desk and his hand on his right cheek. Intensely staring at the screen with his entire attention on it. If anyone would have walked through the doors, he wouldn't know.

Since this trip to space started, Sonic noticed Amy's change in behavior. She's been distancing herself from everyone especially him. He expects a bone crushing hug and the cheerful cry of his pet name from her, when they are in the same room. She doesn't glop him, talk about marriage, telling everyone that she's his girlfriend, and chasing him. It's like a switch in her head turned off and pretended it never happened. He's concerned if there's anything wrong with Amy. She's like a sister to him. Sonic doesn't want to loose the connection they have as friends. One of these days, he'll confront Amy and figure out what's wrong with her.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Faker decided to have a get together on his ship. He wanted to lift the heavy atmosphere and cheer them up. Personally I didn't care and wanted nothing to do with the occasion. He insisted on inviting both Rouge and I. Rouge dragged me into this meeting. I dealt with it and kept my distance. Leaning against the metal wall. In my usual stature of arms crossed over my chest, back against the cold surface, and one leg bent on the wall. All of Fakers friends are here. Even Team Chaotix was enjoying the get together.

Observing the scene from afar as usual again. Keeping the others at a distance while enjoying my space of silence. My eyes where closed as my ears where listening to the conversations. I have a enhanced senses since the Professor Gerald Robotnik created me. It's one of my many talents I'm equipped with (you could say). Anyway it was peaceful, until Faker decided to walk into my direction. It's not hard to distinguish who's footsteps they are.

Faker leaned on the wall next to me. I just ignore his presents, hoping that he'll leave. Sonic is very stubborn and won't take no for an answer. Whether it's spoken or not.

"Hey Shades! How's it going?" Sonic spoke in a cherry manor.

"Don't call me Shades." I responded back.

"Aww come on buddy, it's a get together. At least cheer up and smile a little." He persuaded with his signature smirk.

"I rather you socialize else where Faker. Keep your friendly advise to yourself." I said in a bitter tone.

"Stop calling me Faker. What's crawled up your quills and died?" Sonic irritatedly spat out. Crossing his arms and tilted his head. Giving me a look of annoyed all over his face.

"Hmph." My response towards Faker.

Shadow was getting irritated by Sonic's constant pestering. He was ready to walk away before another fight started. Both staring down each other, the atmosphere getting thicker by the second. Until a pair of footsteps was heard. Walking towards the two male hedgehogs.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice spoke. Breaking the tension and caught both hedgehogs attention.

Sonic loops his left arm around my neck and pulls me towards him. "Ah no...We're just having a friendly chat Amy." His voice stuttered mid sentance. Trying to act cool and cheery while Shadow was pissed. Ready to punch him at any second. I shoved him off of me.

Amy sweat drops as her ears go down a bit, looking straight at Sonic. Knowing he's not fooling her.

"Okay...Anyway Tails is requesting you Sonic." Amy said.

"What for?" Sonic asked.

"Planning the next assault towards the Metarex and finding the next chaos emerald." Amy spoke.

Faker was a bit uneasy. You can tell by the way he's acting towards Rose. I'm amazed that she's not attacking him with her bone crushing hugs. Standing her ground and didn't do anything towards him. Her eyes don't express her crush and obsession. Even her body language doesn't show any sign of affection.

"Okay, got it." Sonic smiled and walked away.

I studied Rose carefully, as she watches him leave. I leaned back against the metal wall again. Crossing my arms as before. I'm curious to know why she wasn't chasing him.

"Rose?" I spoke gently towards the female.

Turns her head at me. "Yes Shadow?"

"If I may ask, why aren't you chasing after Faker?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question, she giggled. I just stare at her all confused. Why is she laughing?

"I don't know." She smiled as her eyes closed.

She doesn't know? Has she realized her obsession on Sonic was foolish? My thoughts where cut short as she spoke again.

"I finally realized that my obsession of being Sonic's girlfriend was a stupid idea. Acting all childish for his affection, in which I'll never receive." Rose said with a bored expression. Lowering her ears and eyes.

"Is this the only reason why?" I asked. As I'm hearing these words spoken from her, my body started to feel a tingly sensation.

"No, he has feelings for Sally and his freedom of to run." She sighed. "Besides my romantic feelings don't reached his heart." Shrugged her shoulders after her reply.

She giggles again and turns to face me. "Funny thing is that I don't mind that Sonic sees me as a friend, than a girlfriend." Pauses for a quick breath and whispers. " Maybe it's for the best anyway."

I just stand there, staring deep into her emerald eyes. That reads no regret or sadness within them. More content with the situation. My body started to feel lighter and calmer. She placed her right hand on my left shoulder. Gently brushed her gloved hand on my black fur. The light touch made my body feel electrified. My expression softened towards Rose.

A hue of pink cover her peach muzzle and noticed that I welcome the touch. I don't dislike it. The warmth coming from the contact was making my body feel warm. I thought it was cute. Wait...cute? Where did that come from?

Not long before another female voice spoke out. Calling us out of the trance, I tensed up. Our heads turn towards the voices owner. It was the little female rabbit Cream. Calling out Amy's name and waving. Amy removes her hand from my shoulder. Her face becomes another shade darker and looks away, also her ears fold back.

I stare at her back while she's walking away from me. I relaxed again. Recapping what happened from Faker talking to me to Rose leaving my side. She has matured for her age. She finally realized and it doesn't seem to bother her. I find Rose very attractive as a woman. She's loyal, caring, and sees good in everyone. My heart skipped a beat from my thoughts.

I skim the room again and noticed something. There's two cameras in this room. Also placed through out the halls as well. I'm assuming there are cameras in very room on this ship.

I can feel eyes on me. Looking at the direction, I made eye contact with Rose. She's been looking at me from the corner of her eyes. She's realized I saw her staring and got startled. Her face becomes red again, her ears go down a bit, and her tail was moving in excitement. I chuckled at her reaction. I find it amusing, how she acts towards me. Her affection has strayed from Faker and made its way towards me. I don't mind it, well I welcome her affections.

"This is going to be interesting." Saying with a smirk on my muzzle.


	3. Jungle Planet Assault

**(Shadow's Pov)**

The coordinates located another chaos emerald on a nearby planet. Both ships turn towards the signal. Smoothly landed on the planets surface. Eggman wanted to find the chaos emerald before Faker does. He lands further away to be unseen. The sound of the ships hatch moves till it's connected on the ground. Rouge, Eggman, and I walked off the metal ship and scouted the area. It's covered in lush green forestry. The trees and plants are larger than the average size you see back on Mobius and Earth. The trees are at least ten stories tall and the roots are the size of Faker's ship. Different colors as far as I can see from the multiple plants and fruits. This place also contains abundance of life. This planet seems to be uninhabited. My ears pick up on birds noises and movement through the jungle. The Mystic Ruins is a small forest compared to this planet.

Both Rouge and I sense no danger nearby. Our hearing is top notch and we're never wrong. Rouge's hearing isn't high as mine though. I can hear a twig snap from miles away or somebodies heart beating from across the distance. The sound of rockets I heard from a distance. I tense up and went on high alert. In mere seconds three Metarex's flew over us and went southbound. They didn't spot us. Eggman made sure to camouflage the ship so it remains undetected.

"Those stupid tin cans are already here." Eggman growled.

Reaching into his pockets. Holding two devices in his hand. Passes one to me and Rouge. "These are communicators, stay in contact and alert back to me once you've retrieve the chaos emerald."

Rouge nods and hides it in her cleavage. I examine mine more thoroughly. The device has a screen with buttons at the bottom. Also contains an antenna at the top. Putting it in my quills next to the chaos emerald.

"Shadow, Rouge retrieve the chaos emerald and destroy anyone that stands in your way." Eggman demanded.

"Rouge I have a special mission for you." He persuades towards the bat. Rouge's ears perked up.

"I need you to go after Knuckles and his friends. Prevent them from getting the emerald before Shadow does." He said.

"Sure but what's in it for me?" Rouge persuades back.

I know for a fact that Rouge won't do the mission without some sort of payment. I look away but my ears stayed focused on the conversation.

"After the Metarex are taken down, I'll gladly hand you one of the chaos emeralds and some extra jewels in the process." Eggman offered.

Rouge's face lights up in excitement as her wings flap. Rouge has a thing for jewels even the chaos emeralds. I don't see why she needs them since she doesn't have chaos powers.

"Deal!" She shouted. Happily took the mission and flew off. Eggman turns towards me and gives me my mission.

"Shadow, get the chaos emerald that's on this planet and report back to me. If any of Sonic's friends or the Metarex get in your way, take them out." Eggman said.

I nodded my head and walked off. Setting the coordinates to the emeralds location. I used chaos control to get there quicker. I found the emerald hiding in the grass under a few plants. I scan the area for the Metarex but see none. My ears search for any sounds but found nothing. I picked the emerald up and placed it into my quills.

Before I chaos controlled back to Eggman I was spotted by a Metarex. It was a small one. Charging at me with rocket launchers ready to fire. Using my chaos spear, I obliterated the rockets in seconds. Spinned into a ball and charged towards the robot. Cutting clean through the Metarex's interior. Landing far off as it explodes into oblivion. Not a scratch on me.

"Hmph." I said. That was pathetic, these Metarex don't threaten me. Piece of scrap metal.

Reaching for the communicator in my quills, I was about to report to Eggman but stopped. I changed the coordinates to Faker's ship. On the screen shows Knuckles trying to hit Rouge but misses every try. Getting more pissed with each swing. They're at it again. The screen changes to a large grid. Colored dots placed in multiple directions. Rouge is keeping that Echidna busy, I noticed no one else is at the ship. The group is all scattered.

Using the buttons and dialed the right code, I'm able to split the screen in five sections. Four small images of each group popped up while the grid is the background. Connecting each image to its coordinates. Rose's location is the farthest away from the ship. I pinpoint her location on the communicator and started my rocked shoes. Skating towards her direction. The smirk on my muzzle gets bigger as I get closer to my destination.

**(Amy's Pov)**

The Typhoon lands on this new planet. Tracking a signal of a chaos emerald here. We all walk towards the opening on the ship. As the door lands on the ground, we're able to look around. The first thing came to mind was 'beautiful'. This planet is like a giant jungle. Trees ten times taller than the ones back home. Plants of many sizes and colors surround us. I can also hear different sounds. From animals to plants flowing with the wind. I scan around to find Eggman's ship not here. Maybe they landed further away? My mind was wondering on many thoughts till Tails spoke out.

"Why are the Metarex going after the planet's eggs?" Tails said all confused.

Cosmo walked towards Tails and answers his question. Which he thought out loud.

"The planet's egg is the heart of the planet. They plan to use the eggs power source to take over the galaxy." Cosmo took a quick pause. "If the egg is removed, the planet's life will perish. Drying it up till it's all solid matter and explode. Making the planet cease to exist."

Everyone was silent and shock was placed on everybody's face. Now that's scary. The planet will explode like Prison Island did.

"How do you know this Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"My people studied planets and its source of power. Seedarians are pure to nature and respect all matters of life." Cosmo smiled but her face reads sadness. "Until the same fate happened to my planet. I'm the only one left."

I feel sorry for Cosmo. She's the last of her kind and burdens the pain of lost home and loved ones. Reminds me of Shadow and his loss. Tails gives Cosmo a hug. Tension was in the air and it was awkward.

Sonic jumps forward and said "Then it's settled we save the planets egg, defeat the Metarex, and get the chaos emerald." Showing confidence and relieves the tension.

Tails shakes his head. "It's not that easy Sonic." He looks at the rest of us and adds "We need to split into teams for a better chance of scouting the Metarex and the planets egg but one of us needs to stay behind and guard the ship."

Knuckles walks to Tails and volunteered. "I'll stay behind, since I'm the master emerald's guardian."

"Thanks Knuckles, it's our only shot against the Metarex and the ships main power supply." Tails said.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic smiled with his signature thumbs up. We all agreed.

"We need to stay in contact in case anything happens." Tails reaches into his gear bag on him and hands out a device to everyone. "These communicators will keep us updated and will locate each other if in any danger. As long as your device is on, we can locate where you are and find you." Tails giving us instructions on this new device he's made. I poof the device away like I do with my hammer. It's the best way to keep it safe from breaking or being stolen.

"Thanks buddy, now we need to be in teams to cover more ground. Scout for the planets egg and take out those scraps of metal." Sonic explained. "Tails and I will be one team."

"I'm staying behind on the ship." Knuckles said.

"Me, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo will be together." Cosmo and Cream agreed and stayed by me.

"Team Chaotix will scout elsewhere and find the Metarex." Espio said.

"Alright. If you find the chaos emerald or the planets egg alert us immediately and return to the ship." Tails said.

All nodded and spread out into the large jungle. In search for the planets egg and the chaos emerald. Personally I wanted to find the egg than the emerald. What's the point of having the chaos emerald if none of us can use it's power. I hope Sonic will find it first. Cream flies above us to see ahead while Cosmo is next to me, walking through the green plants. I was in a daze again, my thoughts turned to a different topic than the mission we're sent on.

"Is something bothering you Amy?" Cosmo asked me all concerned. Snapping me back into reality.

"I'm alright Cosmo. Thanks for worrying about me." I smiled. "We need to find the planets egg and fast." The sooner we get it the better. Cosmo agreed and we kept on forward.

**(Sonic's Pov)**

Sonic running at his natural speed while Tails flew above him. Getting a better sight of their road ahead. Then he slowed down to a complete stop. Tails landed next to him with the communicator in hand.

"Any signs of the scrap metals, chaos emerald, or the planets egg Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet Sonic." Tails responded back.

"Jeez it seems like we've searched half of this planet and still no sign of anything." Sonic getting impatient and taps his foot. Tails just shakes his head and moves forward.

"I just don't get it." Sonic spoke to himself.

"Don't get what Sonic?" Tails asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Amy has changed recently." Sonic spoke. "She's not chasing me or screaming at me like she used to. Did I do something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails gave an expression that spoke 'really...' With his ears fold down a bit and sweat drops.

"What?" Sonic said all confused.

"It sound like you miss the attention that Amy usually gives you Sonic." He said in a smart tone with a smirk on his white fur muzzle.

Sonic looks at his fox friend like he was slapped across the face. Eyes big as saucers, ears folded back, and small blush appears on his face.

"NO I DON'T!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs and pouts like a child.

"Sure you don't Sonic." Tails rolled his eyes and knows the blue hedgehog is in denial. He misses the bone crushing hugs and her voice calling out his pet name she gives him. It doesn't take rocket science to know Sonic. He's easy to read, like an open book.

**(Amy's Pov)**

It's been over an hour now and still no sign from anyone. We all know the emerald and planet egg are here but finding it isn't as easy as most people think. It's like finding a single person in a big city but the difference is they don't give of signals to track them. I've done this with my obsession on Sonic years ago. Back when I was a child and single minded. After thinking about my past for quite some time now, I realized my crush on the blue hero wasn't love. It was lust and obsession. I felt bad for Sonic, I made his life a bit difficult. Chasing him across the world and back. Wanting to be his girlfriend, get married, have kids, and have all of his affection but that backfired. Finally understanding my place with him. I'm just a friend or a sister to him. Nothing more. I wasted my childhood chasing after a dream in which it never had an ending. All a fantasy than reality.

"Miss Amy, Miss Cosmo I found something!" Cream shouted from the sky's above. Knocking Amy's focus back into reality again.

Both girls looked towards their rabbit friend. She points ahead and flies faster. Flapping her large but flexible ears with the wind. Landing next to a few trees and a large glowing object on the grassy floor. They all examine the glowing transparent rock thing.

"That's the planets egg!" Cosmo screamed in excitement and picks up the egg.

The egg was a green transparent shell containing a pretty swirl inside. The design looks similar to a space galaxy swirl you see in the stars of space. I thought it was pretty looking.

"Why does a planets egg look like this?" I questioned out loud.

"Planet eggs come in a variety of shades and forms Amy. Each one is different and designed for it's own planet." Cosmo explained.

"That's really pretty!" Cream said as her eye are glued to the egg. Cheese flying next to her all excited and thrilled.

As the girls stare at the egg, I looked around. I find no sign of the Metarex and what's odd is the planets egg has been sitting here for a while now. Especially out in the open. I'm surprised it hasn't been found by the metal freaks yet.

"We better get back to the ship before the Metarex finds us. Especially with the planets egg in our hands." I said in worry. We're a sitting target if we stay in the open any longer.

I reached out and poof the communicator into my right hand. Turning on the device and dialing the code. It beeps and ready to receive my vocal calls.

"This is Amy, is anyone there?" I called out. I waited a few seconds before getting a response.

"Tails here, what up Amy?" He said through the communicator.

"We found the planets egg but no sign of the Metarex nearby." I paused to catch my breath. "We're heading back to the ship now."

"Alright, Sonic and I found a few Metarex's and following them as we speak. We'll be a while before heading back." Tails responded.

They found and now following the Metarex? Knowing Sonic, he would crush the robots into pieces and be spotted by them. So much for the stealth and quiet approach...I stare at the black screen of the device as I turned it off. Frowning at the thing but sighed. Cooling my frustration of the situation. Poofed it away for now.

I turned towards the girls again and said "The sooner we get back to the ship the better."

Started to walk back towards the ship. Cosmo in front of me while Cream and Cheese fly ahead of us. Keeping watch for any Metarex or our friends in the distance. We decided to walk through the depths of the jungle. It will keep us undetected by the Metarex and stay out of sight. I know Cosmo and Cream aren't effective in their fighting skills. Cream and Cheese can fight well but not last against the robots by themselves. I can pull my own weight with my hammer but it's not as effective either. We could last but fleeing is our best option.

As we go deeper into the jungle, I had this eerie feeling. Like I was being watched by something or someone. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on ends, my heart was racing, and I tensed up. Turning my head around and scanning the scenes. It's difficult to find anyone in this thick jungle. My ears moved around but no metal sounds came up. All I hear is the girls in front of me and the sound of birds chirping from the distance.

Cosmo sees my reaction "Are you okay Amy?" She said in concern. I turn my attention towards her and responded "Yes, I'm fine. I thought I sensed something but it's nothing." Trying to calm myself and distract Cosmo. She nods and moves forward.

Still walking through the jungle for some time now. I slowed down my pace and tried to find the source of my discomfort, but no luck. I can still feel the eyes of something or someone glued on me. I'm ready to poof my hammer out and yell at this stranger. It's either a Metarex or Eggman. I know that Sonic and him have 'joined forces' in this battle but I still don't trust him.

My spine tingles and my fur was standing up. I turn towards my left and scan the area. No sign of the thing. I sighed to myself, trying calm down my nerves. Without warning I was grabbed. A gloved hand covered my face and hips. Being pulled into the depths of the jungle. Fearing for my life.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Skating for what it seems like hours but merely thirty minutes. Speeding through the jungle tracking Rose's location. Holding the communicator in my right hand as a guide. A grid forming on the screen and points her location. Dodging the trees and forestry that's in the way. Using chaos control would be easier but I like a good challenge. I prefer the observant outlook than showing up unannounced.

Hearing noises from a distance, I skated to it. I halted my hover shoes and walked in the same direction. My ears focus on the noise as I look at the scanner. It's saying I'm at my destination. The sounds were getting louder and more profound. It's words I'm hearing, no a conversation. Walking behind the large trees to stay out of sight. Peeking my head over to investigate the situation and realized. It's Rose and her team. I finally found her.

Turning off the communicator and placing it back into my quills. I jumped from the ground into the large branches of the trees. I wanted to blend into the surroundings and watch them from afar. I was curious on why she's out here and so far away from the ship.

"Miss Amy, Miss Cosmo I found something!" The rabbit shouted as she points ahead of the direction they're facing.

Amy and Cosmo followed their rabbit friend to the location. I followed them through the branches. Hopping from branch to branch. Till they stopped. They found this glowing transparent rock thing.

"That's the planets egg!" Cosmo said with joy. Planet's egg?

The egg was a green transparent shell containing a pretty swirl inside. The design looks similar to a space galaxy swirl you see in the stars of space. That's a planets egg? What is that used for and why are they searching for it?

"Why does a planets egg look like this?" Amy questioned.

"Planet eggs come in a variety of shades and forms Amy. Each one is different and designed for it's own planet." Cosmo explained.

"That's really pretty!" Cream said as her chao flys around.

Amy looks around in high alert. Searching for any sign of the Metarex or enemies nearby. Smart girl.

"We better get back to the ship before the Metarex finds us. Especially with the planets egg in our hands." Amy said in worry.

She opened her right hand and a device comes out of nowhere. It's not her hammer this time. The device looks similar to my communicator but different in design. Tails must have made them. I've always wondered how Rose can summon her hammer from thin air. That would come in handy in combat and G.U.N missions. It beeps till she spoke into the device.

"This is Amy, is anyone there?" Rose calls out.

"Tails here, what up Amy?" Tails answered her call.

"We found the planets egg but no sign of the Metarex nearby." She paused. "We're heading back to the ship now."

"Alright, Sonic and I found a few Metarex's and following them as we speak. We'll be a while before heading back." Tails responded. Looks like Faker found the scraps of metal. They're on a hunt as well. Searching for the chaos emerald but it's not there anymore. I used my communicator as a shield. No signal will detect the emeralds in my quills. As long as the communicator is active.

I study Rose's facial expression and body language. After turning off the device, she stares at it with anger. Judging from this, it looks like she's about to throw the thing across the lands. Turning it off and it disappears from sight.

"The sooner we get to the ship, the better." Rose informed and the girls nodded in agreement. They walk back the same direction they came from. I stayed still as they walk under me. I'm five stories above them. I didn't make a sound. Since my start as a G.U.N agent, my stealth has improved. I hide in the darkness and no one can detect me. Even Rouge has a hard time tracking me sometimes. My red eyes stay glued to Rose's form. Watching every move she makes.

Once they reach a good distance from me, I jumped down. Landing on the ground beneath me perfectly. No sounds were made. I walked around them, deeper in the trees. Staying out of sight and hearing range. Making sure the rabbit doesn't hear me. I know that Cream has sensitive hearing like Rouge does. She can hear sounds from miles away. I had to be extremely careful not to get caught. I need to get to Rose without making any sound. I've always liked a good challenge.

For some time now, they've been walking. The rabbit flapping her ears and her chao flies beside her, the Seedrian holding the egg, and Amy walking behind. She's been on edge since they found the planets egg. It would be so easy to grab her, but I wanted to test her skills. I doubt she'll detect me though.

I sensed a change in her demeanor. Her body became tense and her ears started to move. Moving her head to find the source of her discomfort. Her heart beats become irregular as time ticks away. I smirked to myself. Rose realized she's being watched but doesn't know who it is. I'm impressed. She detects my presents but can't find its location. She's a smart girl, I'll give her credit. It's difficult to impress me since I set high standards. But Rose never ceases to amaze me.

The Seedrian tries to comfort her "Are you okay Amy?" But Rose puts it off like it's nothing. "Yes I'm fine. I thought I sensed something but it's nothing." The Seedrian nods and moved onward.

Rose still feels uneasy with me spying on her. Still not able to find out what's watching her. My guess is she assumes I'm the Metarex or Eggman. Since they are enemies, even tough Eggman made truce with Faker.

She looks onwards at her left. Scanning the forestry for any signs of the person. Now's my chance. In a quick like manor, I placed my right hand over her muzzle and my left hand on her hips. Pulling her towards the depth of the jungle and making contact to my chest. Wearing the same red dress from those years ago, her back is open to the world. Making contact to my chest fur and stomach. The warmth coming from her was a nice feeling. She feels tiny compared to me. I could easily break her without using any force. I had to be delicate with my rose. I never want to hurt her.

She tensed in fear, thinking her life is in danger. I didn't mean to frighten her. I released her mouth and wrapped my open arm around her torso. Pulling her closer to me. I can feel and hear her heart beating rapidly. She turns her head to face her captor. Shock was all over her face. Realizing that it's me who has her, she blushed. She also noticed how close we are and tries to release my grip on her. I didn't want her to leave my arms. I was enjoying the body warmth she was emitting. I gently turned her around and guided her form backwards. Till her back made contact with a large tree behind her. Placing my hands by her head, I towered over her form. Making sure there's not escape.

Her body shakes in anticipation. Her eyes lower and looks away from my gaze. I can tell she's intimidated by me. I smirk knowing this but I made sure my body was relaxed. My gaze on the pink female was a calm and an inviting one. Making sure she's not being threatened. Placing my right hand under he chin to face me. Her cheeks blush red in embarrassment. I chuckled at this. Finding it amusing and cute. Her emerald eyes stare into my red eyes. Taking all of her attention.

Sliding my left hand to her cheek. Pushing back her pink quills off her face. Her hands land on my forearms. Gripping my black fur.

"I finally found you Rose." Smoothly spoke to her. Her face becomes more red and her ears fold back even more. My smirk still firmly placed on my golden muzzle.

Her eyes glow in fascination and want. Her lips part a bit, begging me to touch them. My mind was going blank as my instincts were in control. Lowering my face closer to hers, my breath touching her peach muzzle. Then our lips connected. My eyes closed and kissing her. It was a gentle and light kiss.

**(Amy's Pov)**

My body was against a hard surface. It's all warm and fluffy...wait fluffy? My body was freaking out but I had to clear my mind. I don't want a heart attack. I noticed the person's hands aren't gripping me. My mouth was free but that same arm went around my waist. I didn't want to scream and alert Cream or Cosmo. My back was touching the persons chest. I felt safe in this person's arms. It's comfortable and welcoming. That's weird? Taking this chance to see who's arms I'm in, I turn my head. To my surprise it's Shadow! No wonder why I was feeling content. My face felt hot and I was blushing hard.

Trying to losen his grip on me but failed. We were too close to each other. If he leans his head to mine, we could easily kiss. My heart was beating to fast and my brain kept replaying that I should escape. A part of me wanted to get away from him and head back to the girls. The other half wanted to stay in his grasp and be with him. I never felt like this with Sonic before. Ironically I'm being infatuated by Shadow more than I did with Sonic. I don't know if that's a good thing but I didn't have time to think further. Shadow unexpectedly kisses me. It wasn't a rough and lustful kiss. It was more gently and caring. What's throwing me off is the fact Shadow is the opposite of gentle and carefree. He's the polar opposite of Sonic. Shadow being the loner and rough round the edges, Sonic being the carefree and welcoming friendship kind.

I was standing still in shock. My eyes widen in amazement and bewilderment. I never knew Shadow would do something like kissing and being affectionate. Especially with me of all mobians. I usually thought he would go after Rouge but he chose me instead. I find it odd and charming. In the past I wanted Sonic to give me this attention. I never though it would happen with his rival. Eventually my body relaxed and gave into the kiss. Closing my eyes and leaned closer. My hands stayed on his arms. Slightly griping my hold and feeling his fur through my fingers.

His body tensed up. I was confused by that. My guess was, he wasn't expecting me to give in so quickly but I put that thought away soon after he relaxed his muscles. He ends the kiss to take a quick breath. Without second thought he dove for another kiss. He kept this action on repeat for a while.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Kissing her was something that I couldn't explain. It was comforting and yet sweet. I didn't want to let her go. She was an addictive drug that I could stop. Her lips were so soft and inviting. I couldn't hold myself back. While kissing her she gave in so easily. I didn't move but my body tensed up. I didn't expect for Rose to give in this quickly. I thought she would put some resistance against me but that was the opposite. She enjoys my sign of affection and caring jester. Which is very new to me and feels so right. I remember Maria explaining the feelings of love and affection. Especially towards the partner you're with. I didn't get the concept at first. I thought I only needed Maria and Professor Gerald in my life. I never thought fifty years later I would dig up these emotions again and express them on another.

I ended the kiss for a quick breather and examine her face. Rose was blushing and the emotions in her eyes explained everything. They speak of care, love, and affection. I never knew another person can share the same emotions that I wanted for so long. I connected our lips together again and again. I wanted more from her.

Her grip on my arms tighten. Signaling that she's enjoying it. I was interested on how far I could take this. I became bolder in my movements. I place my hands on her torso and grip her hips. My lips stayed glued on hers. I wanted to taste her and explore boundaries that are foreign to me. Opening my lips and glide my tongue over her closed mouth. She jumped in my boldness. Rose didn't expect me to pick up the pace. I didn't know how much time I can spend with Rose but I'm going to use every second I have.

I moved my body onto hers, pushing her closer towards me. Sliding my hands further south. Pushing her pink fur down. They move from her hips, down her ass, and over her thighs. My hands firmly grip her legs. Gently but slowly, I lifted her off the ground. Pushing her body weight on me and placing her legs at my waist. She gasped in shock from my actions. I took the opportunity to put my tongue in her mouth. She placed her hands on my shoulders. Gripping my fur once more. Moving my tongue all around and tasting her. Using my body as leverage for her and not letting go. She seemed to got the message. Wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me closer.

Our lower half's were touching and she moaned. Her voice vibrated on my tongue. My spine shivered in pleasure. Giving me a jolt of satisfaction and confidence. Losing my self awareness in reality and drowning in this intimacy with Rose. I made the kiss rougher and more demanding. My self control was slipping.

She pulled away in dire need of air. Facing her head towards the left. Panting hard, trying to regain oxygen into her lungs. I stare at her face with a soft and desire expression. Her eyes were closed. My eyes traveled from her lips to her neck. Looking inviting and staring at it with desire. Her pink neck was wide open. Whether it was for attention or not, I went for it. My face was burred in her neck. Inches away from lip contact. I sniffed her scent. It was a delicious fruity and vanilla scent. I grunted in anticipation.

My breath touched her fur. Her hands gripped my shoulder again. I smirked at her. Looking at her face once again. Pleasure was all over her face. Moving my mouth on her skin. Kissing it a few times. I placed my tongue on same spot I was kissing. Moving my tongue up her neck. My eyes glue to her face. She moaned again. Her arms went around my neck, her one hand went for my back and the other digs into my quills. Her legs gripped my waist, pulling our touching hips closer. Rose's legs made my hips grinned against her covered flower.

My body shivered and my legs felt weak. My grip on her thighs became tighter and my ears folded back. My spine tingles once again but the feeling was more powerful. Maria told me about pleasure before. I thought it was an embarrassing thing to know and full of stupid emotions. Now that I'm experiencing it. I didn't hold back. My self control was obliterated at that moment. It was intoxicating and beautiful feeling. I wanted it again. I moved my hips this time and repeated the action. In reward I hear another moan from Rose and the pleasuring feeling once again. I placed my mouth on her neck and continued to lick it and lightly bite. I didn't leave a mark yet. My instincts wanted me to mark her but I held myself back. I knew this isn't the right moment for it.

I grunted in pleasure with my actions. Clenching my eyes shut and continued grinding on her. Her hands grips my quills and scratching my back. Along my spine and back quills. She was a moaning mess. Every time we grind against each other, she would moan out. I was getting a kick out of it. I like hearing her moan out. It was music to my ears. I slightly moaned or grunted out as well. Synchronizing our voices with each movement. Without thinking, I moved my right hand along her body. Going up till it reaches her clothed chest. Placing my hand on her chest and lightly squeezing it. Her moaning went louder. Hearing her voice go another pitch higher gave me another pleasuring jolt. I squeezed again and got the same result. I started to move my hand around. I realized that Rose is very sensitive. The pleasure knowing this fact sent me into bliss.

I kissed, lightly bite, and licked her neck while grinding. My hand eventually went under her dress and touched her skin. Feeling her chest in my hand was nice. I couldn't help myself. I gave a tighter squeeze. She moaned out once more but said my name.

"Ah...Shadow." She moaned out.

Hearing my name in a pleasuring tone was too much. I grunted in pleasure. My confidence was boosted higher. I wanted to hear that again. I repeated my hand motion and she said my name. My tail wagged in excitement. I went for her mouth again. Roughly making out with her. My hands traveled all over her body. Finding more sensitive spots and listening to Roses moaning voice.

We drowned in our arousal for what seems like forever. I couldn't control my movements, my mind was empty, and instincts roaring at me. Yelling at me to claim Rose for myself and take her here. My hands went for her hips once more. I felt my hand brush at her undergarments. The only thing blocking me from her flower. She moaned out and scratched my fur. I grunted louder. I wanted to take this further. Becoming bold I gripped my hand around the undergarment. I could easily rip the thing but I didn't want to. I wanted Roses approval before I could make any progress.

I looked into her eyes. My expression was asking for approval for the next step. She looked at me and nodded. Giving me the okay. I grabbed her underwear and started to move it. Before pulling it off her, one of the communicators went off.

"Shadow it's Rouge. Are you there?" My communicator went off in my quills.

We froze. All movements were stopped and we stare at each other in shock. Both blushed hard in embarrassment. I leg go of Rose and set her down. She fixed her dress and looked away in embarrassment. I grabbed my communicator from my quills. I was beyond pissed. Rouge always manages to interrupt me and piss me off to no end.

"What do you want!" I spoke in anger. I really wanted to hurt that woman so badly right now.

"Jeez don't get so testy. Did I interrupt something?" Rouge asked. I swear I can vision her smirking from the other side of this device.

"Yes you did and what is it?" I barked back. I was ready to crush the device in my hand but I didn't.

"The blue blur is back and he's not alone. I'm heading back towards the ship." She responded.

I glimpse back at Rose. She was fixing her appearance from our heated session and look a bit disappointed. I'm not the only one that's irritated from the interruption. I sighed to myself. The mood is dead now and the atmosphere is a bit thick. It sucks that I wasn't able to take her but that will happen eventually. I hope soon though. I was so close but something has to always kill my attempts.

"Affirmative, I'm on my way." I spoke back. Shutting off the communicator and placed it back into my quills.

I walk towards Rose. Being a few inches from each other, she still looks dazed but coming back from our high heated session. Still blushing but stands her ground once more.

"Rose, it seems our time has been cut short. I will continue what we started." I smirked at her. Placing my hand on her face. Pushing her quills aside and off her face.

She places her hand upon mine, looking at me with passion and hope in her eyes. Rose smiles at me and her blush still shows on her muzzle.

I leaned down and kissed her one more time. Pouring most of my emotions into that kiss. Wrapping my arms around her petite torso and pulled her closer. She places her arms around my neck and kissed me back with equal passion. The kiss ended and I let go of her. Stepping a few steps back.

"I'll be waiting Shadow." Rose spoke.

I smirked at her answer. Grabbing my chaos emerald out of my quills. Holding it in my right hand and looked at her again. My smirk still planted on my golden muzzle. I spoke chaos control and zapped back to the Eggship. Rouge stands at the entrance with a smirk on her face. Before she spoke a single word. I gave her one of my nasty glares. Keeping her mouth shut, I kept moving till I reached into my room. Locking the metal door behind me and thought of my next motive. Placing the communicator on a small table and kept the two chaos emeralds in my quills. I don't trust the doctor or Rouge to have them.

I remembered a few details of Faker's ship and the next planet is days away. I have enough time to plan and see my rose again. As my mind swim in ideas, I came up with a brilliant plan. I smirked to myself. Before I can take action, I must be paciest.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I couldn't think straight. It was all a blur and blank. My body was getting hot and enjoying Shadow's actions. I reacted with each kiss, touch, movement, and lick. I couldn't control my voice either. The more he played with me, the louder I moaned out. I never knew someone can feel this much pleasure. My feelings were jumping from happiness to pleasure too rapidly. I was in pure bliss to not care about anything. I forgot my mission and surroundings. Cream and Cosmo are probably searching for me. I didn't care. All I thought was, what Shadow will do next. I secretly wanted him to take me now. My body yearning for him and calling him out. Taking the message, he answers with his hands and mouth. His body feeding the desire that building up. I don't know how much longer we could continue this. Any longer would make one of us snap.

Feeling his lips on my neck while messing my chest was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it. His hips move against mine, giving me a blissful jolt up my spine. I could feel myself getting wetter from the grinding. If somebody sees us, it would seem like we're mating. Even though we aren't at the moment. I could stop myself or him. I didn't want to. I was too busy enjoying the pleasuring experience at this moment. I can hear his grunts and feel his hands grip my body with each thrust. He's getting rougher after each thrust.

He attacked my mouth once more. Roughly kissing each other in desire. Our tongues battle in dominance, till he wins again. I claw his quills and back with enough strength to make marks. Hearing a pleasuring moan, Shadow likes it. I have my gloves on to prevent my small claws to make long scratches but enough to make him go off.

Shadow ends the kiss and looks into my eyes. They ask my permission to take this further. I appreciate that Shadow asks than forcefully takes me. I find that attractive in a male and very pleasing. I answered him with a nod. I was panting to hard to speak. He smirks from my approval. Placing his hand on my underwear. Gripping the thing in his hand and started to remove it off my hips. I moaned out from his hand sliding on my leg and the garment leaving my hips. Before it went a few inches, a voice spoke out.

"Shadow it's Rouge. Are you there?"

We stopped all movement. Being brought back into reality, we realized what's happening. We both blushed hard. Shadow puts me down gently and turns away. I turned as well. This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I was intimate with Shadow and was about to mate with him. My heart is beating so fast and my body was steaming. I pulled my underwear back up my thighs and fixed my dress. My ears folded against my head, I didn't have the courage to face Shadow at the moment.

"What do you want!" Shadow roared into a device. His voice was enraged in anger. That made me jump.

"Jeez don't get so testy. Did I interrupt something?" It was Rouges voice. Speaking through the device. What it looks like a communicator but different from what Tails made.

"Yes you did and what is it?" Shadow barked back. It looked like he was ready to crush the device into pieces.

"The blue blur is back and he's not alone. I'm heading back towards the ship." Rouge responded.

Shadow turns back at me. I was fixing my dress to look like the heated session didn't happen. I glimpse back at him and realized he was staring at me. I was irritated and disappointed. I wanted to find Rouge and use my hammer on her face. I wanted to continue with Shadow but Rouge had to interfere. my body yearns for his touch and begs for him but I have to put that aside. Now the mood is ruined, there's no point of going back.

"Affirmative, I'm on my way." Shadow spoke back. Turning off the communicator before Rouge can respond. Placing it back into his quills.

He walks towards me. He's less than a few inches from me. I stare at him. My body is still calling out to him but I'm trying to take control again. My face was blushing still. I can't help myself from staring at his eyes and face. I sadly admit, Shadow is more handsome than Sonic. Even though Sonic will always be my hero, Shadow always has my attention and feelings.

"Rose, it seems our time has been cut short. I will continue what we started." He smirks. Placing his hand on my face. Pushing my pink quills aside and away from my face.

I put my hand over his. I smile at him with love and care. He leans in and kisses me again. this kiss has all of his feelings. Wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed back with equal passion. The kiss ends minutes later he lets go of me. I sadly didn't want it to end.

"I'll be waiting Shadow." I spoke softly.

Shadow smirks again. He takes a few steps back and gets a chaos emerald from his quills. I didn't question it because I can trust Shadow. I know it's safe in his grasp. I'm not telling the others either. Sonic will have a fit if he finds out. He quietly spoke chaos control and zaps away.

After Shadow disappears. I fix my quills and gathered my composure. I was still irritated but there's nothing I can do. I put my emotions aside and looked around my surroundings. Once my attire was complete, I went off into the forest. Walking the same path that Shadow captured me earlier. I look around and didn't see anything. I couldn't find the girls anywhere. I stayed at the spot till I hear my mane being called. I turned at the voices. It was Cream and Cosmo running at me. They hug me tightly and looked thrilled.

"We finally found you Amy." Cosmo said in relief. Cream and Cheese has tears down there faces. I hugged them back and comfort them.

"Are you alright? Me and Cream have been searching over two hours for you." Cosmo said with worry in her voice.

Over two hours!? I was gone for that long? I thought it was thirty minutes but who could tell time while being in 'that situation' I was in. Anyway I looked at Cosmo and Cream.

"It's alright, I got lost and was attacked by a Matarex. I won and turned it into scrap metal." I lied to the girls.

I felt bad for lying but I couldn't say 'Shadow and I were having a heated session and were about to have sex'. I wouldn't have the guts to say that and I didn't want them to freak out.

I have to keep this a secret from the others as well. Nobody not even Sonic will know. I know I can trust Shadow. He'll keep quiet about this. With that, it puts my mind at ease. I sighed to myself. I blushed a little but put it away. Cosmo and Cream told me to be careful next time and don't wonder off again. I agreed and we all headed back towards the ship. Using the Communicator as a guide back.

Once we got back. Cosmo presented the planets egg and instructed us to place it back into the planet. Sonic took the offer. Cosmo told him were to place the egg. She told him there's a small underground temple inside the planet. Place the egg inside the temple will seal it away from danger and keep the planet alive. Cosmo handed the egg to Sonic and he took off in a flash.

We all headed back into the ship and got ready to leave. Sonic came back and smirked. Giving us the thumbs up. Comso was pleased. Knowing the planet only has a few months to live until it started to die. With the egg back in place the planet isn't in danger anymore and the Matrex can't attack it.

I was happy that the mission was completed. Knuckles went off on how Rouge was pestering him. Both Sonic and Tails just laughed at him. Knuckles got mad and chased Sonic. Tails was able to get out of the way and watch them run around. Cream and Cosmo talked with the Chaoix about the mission and chatted. I was able to slip away unnoticed and went back for my room. I was too tired and over heated. Entering my room, I locked the door for the night. I didn't want to be disturbed. I took a cool shower and went to sleep. The clock reads nine forty-five pm. The passion she shared back on the planet was all my thoughts were repeating. I went to bed. I thought about Shadow till sleep finally came.


	4. Back Tracking

**(Amy's Pov)**

Four days have past since both Shadow and I had that intimate encounter on the jungle planet. I can't get the images off my mind. My body goes into a frenzy when that replays in my head. The feeling of his hands roaming my body, his tongue in my mouth, kissing my neck gently, and grinding against each other. Oh the feeling of Shadow dominating over me is just too much. It's driving me nuts! I wouldn't know if that a good or bad thing? I now know my body yearns for Shadow's touch. His body alone made my limbs go weak and feel defenseless. I've zoned out once again, thinking about him. My face blushes hard. I never thought that a male's touch would send me over the edge. Making me crave him more and more. Sonic never made me feel this way before. Sure I've been held in his arms multiple times but never felt pleasure through his hands. My brain was too busy fan girling over him to react my sexual desires. I didn't know I had any, till Shadow pounced on me. Who said I was complaining, it's an experience that I hope it will happen soon.

I was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling in a trance. Thinking about that time made me feel weird sensation. I sat up and realized it quickly. My underwear was soaked. I'm falling into heat!? Crud...this is not good! I instantly removed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror and see my reflection. My cheeks were red and my body felt disappointed. It's calling out to him. Demanding his touch. I turned on the shower and jumped in. Slamming the glass door behind me. If any of the others find out, I'm so dead. Not even Sonic can know about this! Then it hit me. Only Shadow can satisfy my sexual desires and needs. I started to pant. I shake my head and drenched my body under the running water. Waiting for the heat to subside but it's not working. I remember reading these dirty magazines that Rouge gave me. I took them as a joke but kept them anyway. One in particular has tips for women when in need to release there sexual tension, even without a male around. My face flushed a deep red and realized what I had to do.

I've never done this before but it's worth a shot. I felt very nervous but push it aside as my instincts started kicking in. Sliding my hand over my stomach. Making circular motions with a feathery like touch. I started to pant. My left hand went to my chest and squeezed one of my breasts. My head went flying back as I hold in my voice. My eyes were fully shut at this point. Not wanting to watch my hands do the work. Too embarrassed to see the motions. My mind goes blank. My lower regions started to beg for attention. Sliding my right hand lower till it reaches the foreign part of my body. Experimenting my fingers as they moved around. My hips automatically moved forward, a moan escaped my lips. Moving my hand in a slow motion till I picked up speed. I lost all sense of reality at this point. I wined in irritation because this isn't Shadow's hand pleasuring me. Oh how I wish he was here, sharing this shower with me. I shutter in pleasure thinking of him and moaned his name out loud.

"Oh my...shadow...Shadow...AH SHADOW!" My voice gets louder and higher pitch each moan I scream. Thank chaos Tails made my room far away from the others. My hips keep bucking forward, hand rubbing faster, knees bend further, panting harder, and scream his name out again. A part of me was hoping he could hear my calls.

I could feel a pool inside my stomach traveling down towards my hand between my thighs. Like it's ready to explode any minute. Then my eyes widen as I try to make my hand go so fast. Next thing I knew. I screamed his name out so loud.

"ah...ah...Ah...Ah.. ...AH SHADOW!" I yelled as a powerful wave of pleasure came over me. My knees gave way and I fell on all fours in the shower stall. The water still hitting my back and quills, covered my flushed face. Panting till my breathing came back regular again. My limbs felt numb and my head was spinning. Words can't describe this feeling and I started to become light headed.

Managing to stand on my wobbly legs. I turned off the shower. Stepping out of the stall and grabbed the white towel. Drying my fur off while barely keeping my composure. It's quite difficult to walk and even stand on my own two feet. Placing the towel on the floor and walked out. I could care less about it right now. I started to put on my night ware and flop on the bed. Care less about the covers, I just lay on the bed and closed my eyes. My limbs are still numb and my heart as settle down. My thoughts only focused on Shadow till sleep came.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Laying on my bed while my thoughts swim everywhere. I've been tossing and turning all night but haven't managed to fall asleep. Since that day I attacked her on that damn jungle planet. I haven't been thinking straight. It felt so good. Loosing all me sense of reality as my instincts went wild. Having her in my arms, in a moaning mess, gripping my fur between her small fingers, and yearning for my touch. I never knew I could loose my control like that. What got me the most, was her moaning my name in pleasure. It's my name she moans in pleasure, not fakers. Just hearing that made my body go into a frenzy. A jolt of satisfaction traveling up my spine and made me shiver in bliss. Knowing I was making the correct choices on my movements. Which was giving me rewards from her heated body.

I sat up, tossing the covers off. Glaring at the wall ahead of me and clenching my fists tightly. Damn that bat! She always has to ruin my advances. I was so close but reality has never been on my side. Something has to halt my intentions before I can proceed. I sighed to myself and rose from the mattress. Walking into my personal bathroom within my room. Closing the door behind me. I turned towards the mirror which has a small sink under it. Placed my hands on the sink counter and looked at my reflection. What I saw wasn't myself.

My ears folded back, sweat coated my fur, quills all messed up, crimson irises lower in desire and need for satisfaction, red tint on my cheeks, and heavily panting. So this is what mortals call "in heat". I despise this feeling. My behavior patterns have changed and it's all because of Rose. Gripping the sink tightly and growled. I crave her under me, screaming in pleasure and begging for more. My needs weren't satisfied. I'm not going to let this slide!

Removing my hover shoes and gloves, I decided to take a cold shower. Using the cold water to calm myself down. Stepping into the shower and closed the door behind me. Letting the water hit my body and making my black fur cling onto my skin. The waters weight made my quills sag but the tips still curled upwards. Leaning forward till my hands touch the tile wall of the shower. Feeling the coldness through my fingers. Closing my eyes and tried to ease my thoughts. But they went back onto Rose. I growl in irritation again. My hands push against the wall till claw marks and cracks were visible. My ears fold back as I frowned. My arousal is growing stronger. I wanted her in my grasp now! This cold shower isn't working!

Frustrated, I turned off the water and dried myself with a white towel. Removing all the water on my ebony fur. My quills started to stand back up but still had a bit of sag on them. I wrapped the towel around my waist and exited the bathroom. I reached the bed and stared at it in a trance. Imaging Rose laying there, facing me. All hot and ready for me to ravish her beautiful body. I reach my hand out towards her and was about out to touch her. All I felt was air as my hand went through her. Realizing it was just an illusion. I sighed and sat down on the bed. Placing my face into my hands, brushing back my fur. I removed the towel and laid back on the bed. Staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. I look at the clock, it reads eleven forty-five. I tossed my body to the side. Facing the wall and tried to fall asleep. Failing miserably since my body is awake. It cry's out for sexual interaction with the pink female. Tonight is going to be another sleepless night again.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Today is another uneasy day for me. We are close to the next planet the Metarex are targeting but that's the least of my worries. Since last nights incident, I can get Shadow off my mind. Everywhere I look I imagine him right there, staring at me with those deep crimson eyes. I feel a bit satisfied but it's not enough. It was missing the one who has been making my body feel hot and weak. I don't know if this is love or lust. Every time I think about him, my heart starts to beat fast and my cheeks blush red. I've been itching to see him but I can't just walk towards him and pounce. He might think I'm some slut or using him for a one night stand. I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts. I'm not repeating the whole chasing after my obsession again. That was a one time thing and now I need to grow up and face my problems.

I've been noticing Sonic's attention on me recently. It's giving me the creeps. Okay, I know that's not would I be saying if I was still obsessed with him. But I'm over that phase now. He doesn't make my heart skip a beat or act like a fan girl anymore. It's finally time for me to grow up and find somebody who would love me. Chasing after a dream that has no end will never get me anywhere. Once in a while I would look over my shoulder and see him staring at me or be in the same room with him and feel his stares at the back of my head. His facial expression isn't the usual grin, it's full of concern and question. I don't mind recieving his attention but not like this. I don't want him to know I have feelings for his rival, Shadow. It wouldn't help if I add that I'm craving his touch either. That would set Sonic off and fight Shadow. It would turn from a friendly battle into a blood shedding arena. That's the last thing anyone needs right now. Our priority is on the Metarex not on each others drama.

I've been avoiding him since the intimate moment that Shadow and I had. Too afraid to say anything. The more I distance myself from Sonic the better. It's mid evening and I was chatting with Cream. Talking about random topics and things to do once we finish our mission. Until Sonic decided to interrupt our conversation.

"Hey Cream." Sonic ask Cream nicely.

"What is it Mister Sonic?" Cream answered sweetly with a smile.

"May I talk with Amy for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure Mister Sonic. Come Cheese lets go see Tails and Cosmo." Cream talked to her chao and walked away from us.

In my mind I was hoping Cream would say no to him but knowing her kind nature, she would always say yes. I'm so not prepared for this.

I looked at Sonic while he looked back at me. Looking all concerned and curious at the same time. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I didn't want to talk with him right now. It doesn't look like I have a choice.

He grabs my hand and asks "Can I speak with you in the halls for a minute?"

I answer him with a nod. He drags me out into the hallway, away from everyone else. Once we're out of ear shot he stopped. I felt his hand tighten. I started to tense up. He lets go of my hand and faces me. Giving me a serious look. I backed away till I bumped into the wall. The cold metal made my fur shiver. Sonic stepped forward as I took a step back. He was towering over me. His hands where on each side of my head. Leaning on the wall for support. I tried to put more distance between us but the wall didn't help. My ears fold back a little as I stare into his green eyes.

"Amy, did I do something wrong?" Sonic asked me. I blinked for a second. All confused on why he asked me this. I don't know what he means by that. I was so lost.

"Huh?" I voiced out. Still have the confused look on my face.

"You stopped chasing me, call me Sonikku, talk about marriage, and giving me your bone crushing hugs." He paused for a minute. "You've been avoiding me for the past few days Amy. Did I do something wrong to make you mad at me?"

My eyes widen in shock. So that's why I've been getting his attention lately. Was it out of lonelyness since I'm not on him all the time? I thought he would be happy that I'm not fan girling on him anymore. I knew karma would come back and bite me but I didn't know it would be this fast. I sighed to myself. Sonic gave me a confused look. One things is for sure, I'm gunna need a pain killer after this conversation ends. Well here goes nothing.

"At one point I was mad at you Sonic." I started off. His ears started to sag down and his eyes widen. "I got over my crush on you for a while now. I know for a fact that you won't return the same feelings I had for you. Besides you still have feelings for Sally, who is still waiting for you to return." I said.

Looking at his face, he was blushing. Realizing I called him on his embarrassment. His eyes are still huge. He thinks I can read his mind but it's not that hard to miss. His crush on the princess isn't that difficult to see. "You will always be my speedy blue hero Sonic. Nothing will change that. But my romantic feelings for you are gone. I needed to move on and find another guy that will slow down and have a steady relationship with me." I said.

He pulls me into a hug and smiles at me. Releases me and giving me his usual thumbs up and says "Thanks Ames. I appreciate that a lot and I'm sorry that I can't see you as my girlfriend. I only see you as a friend or as a sister." He scratched his quills.

I smile back at him. "I'm glad that we can still be friends."

He nods his head in agreement. Then we walked back into the room with the others. I'm surprised I didn't shed any tears. I know the old me would be devastated on hearing those words. Knowing I have no chance of being Sonic's lover, I stepped down. What's the point of chasing after someone who has no interest in you. It was one sided and will stay that way. Now that my feelings are squared away with Sonic, I need to deal with this ordeal with Shadow. The sooner I talk to him, the better. This feeling has been eating me alive for days now and I'm getting tired of it.

Now the problem is, how can I confront Shadow without freaking out or go into heat again? Also without the others around too? This is going to be harder than I thought...

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I managed to get some sleep but it wasn't enough. Only having a few hours then to wake up again and again. I eventually gave up. It doesn't help that Rose was on my mind the whole time. That didn't help my arousal go away either. I manage to cool myself down but it was quite difficult. Even though my body didn't show any signs but on the inside, it was like a volcano ready to explode at any second. I could easily chaos control to Rose and take her on the spot. I didn't want to look like an animal in runt. That's not how I work. I have to make sure nobody is around and be alone with my Rose. I don't need an audience watching. I stayed in my room all morning. The bliss of a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Letting my head fill with the female hedgehog. Until Rouge calls me out to meet with her at the lounge on the ship. I sighed in irritation. I know that bat will be persistant and won't stop till she gets her way. It's one of the few things that gets under my fur. I can tollerate her long enough were I won't loose my sanity.

Leaving my room and walked through the metal walls. Each step I take makes an echo in the halls. I eventually enter the room and lean against the wall. Folding my arms over my chest. I wasn't too thrilled of being here but it's one way of shutting her up. I want to get this over with and go back to my room. There has to be a better way of getting her off of my back for good. If the echidna was here, she would be all over him and leaving me in peace.

Rouge stops my location and walks over. Standing in front of me, giving me her devilish smirk and placed her hands on her hips. "So what seems to be clouding your thoughts, handsome?"

I ignore the flirty comment. I'm used to her flirtatious behavior by now. At first I was clueless on why she was doing it, then I realized it was her way of greetings to some males. Especially on Knuckles. It's to her favor since most males will cater to her every desire. Although it helps sometimes while going on missions or trying to make a deal with someone. It does pay off.

"So Shadow, what did I interrupt while on the jungle planet a week ago?" Still asking me questions. She expects an answer but doesn't receive one.

I glare at her and said nothing. Damn it, can't she just drop the subject already? I'm not telling Rouge anything. It's none of her damn business and she can't be trusted. Knowing her, she would tell the others as juicy gossip and bother Rose about it as well. I can feel the glares from her if I spoke out. Causing more problems that aren't needed. I'll never hear the end if it from her.

"Yeah know Shadow. You can always tell me anything if there's something bothering you." Rouge persuades.

"Hmph." I answered back.

I walk past her and halted next to a table. A basket in the middle filled with assorted fruits. I grabbed an apple and twirled it in my hand. Staring at it's red color for a second. I do trust Rouge to a certain extent but it's rare that I show it. We've been partners since I've been awakened by Eggman. Even in G.U.N I became an agent and still work with her. I sighed to myself. Still standing but my back faces her direction.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

I know for a fact Rouge will go after the master Emerald, once the Metarex are destroyed. I sighed again then shake my head. I started to eat the fruit, usually I don't need food to survive. Since I was created in a lab, the basic needs of food and sleep aren't required but I sometimes let it slide. Tasting the sweetness of different fruits does quench my curiosity about the mortals.

Then walked out of the room, leaving an irritated bat behind. I smirk to myself "Some thing's never change."

My mind then returned on Rose once again. Taking each step down the long and cold halls. Ignoring the echo sounds from my feet clacking on the metal floors. Imagine Rose and myself together in an embrace. My arms wrap around her petite body and pulling her closer. Relaxing in her arms. Just like Maria did with me all those years ago. I munched on the apple till it was finished. I enter my room and lock the door behind me. Tossing the devoured fruit in the trash and sat on the edge of the bed.

Removing the two chaos emeralds and communicator from my quills. One shining red and the other green. The green one reminds me of her eyes. Those emerald irises shining with hope, determination, and passion. She is the definition of innocence. Rose as many similar traits that Maria had. Her kindness, gentle approach, help those in need, and has a positive attitude. Though she's a hedgehog, the similarity is close. They could be like sisters if you think about it. The only things to get rid of is Rose's obsession of the blue faker and her anger. It's official, I have an addiction on the pink female hedgehog. I don't think this is a bad thing? It's been over fifty years since I've had these emotions. Coming back in a huge explosion ready to happen. One things for sure...once Rose is in my grasp, I'll never let go. I've kept my promise all these years. Now it's time to receive my rewards.

I remembered the Fakers ship has hidden cameras all over. Once they're all asleep, I'll make my move. Two nights from now I'll pay Rose an unexpected visit. Placing the emeralds and communicator in my quills once again. Thoroughly planing each move and making sure it's successful. I don't want to leave empty handed. A smirk formed on my golden muzzle. This will be an interesting night.


	5. Night Strike

**(Amy's Pov)**

Two days have past since the shower incident, my face is still red from that. I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I can face Shadow at this point. I stayed in my room most of the day today. I glimpse at the digital clock on the wall that Tails installed in each bedroom on the ship. It reads six forty-five pm. With it being the evening, most of the gang are finishing their jobs before going to sleep. Mine was simple, update the logs and add new information in the system. Tails would give me the papers and I just type them in the network. It doesn't take me long but it distracted me for a while. Especially getting Shadow off my mind. Most of my friends fall asleep around eight thirty or nine. I've been laying in bed for hours now. I even tried to take a nap but that failed. Staring at the ceiling and daydream all day. Staring out the window was nice for a while but it's old now. All I see is too many stars in the blackness of space. I'd prefer the sun shining over nature and the sound of rain landing on the ground. I miss the changing weather, dawn, dusk, and gloomy sky's. Sure stars shining through the night sky with the moon was beautiful but it's not the same on this ship.

I sighed again. I raise my hands in the air, above my face. I look at my gloved hands and blushed hard. Slapping them on my face and closed my eyes. I spaced out again.

Thinking how Shadow would be standing next to my bed, staring at me with his crimson eyes. Full of lust, desire, and male domination. Using his eyes to undress me, scanning my body from the tips of my ears to my feet. Just imagining that made me shiver. A smirk would be on his face. Leaning his body down till he was hovering over me. Feeling his body heat flowing through the cold air. Using one hand to pin my wrists and uses his other free hand to roam my body as he wished. His waist holds down my hips and be between my legs. My legs wrap around his hips as I pull him closer. Making our abdomens touch. I can hear his growls of dominance and feel the vibrations on my body. Kissing me roughly with heated passion. Our tongues fight for dominance. Using his gentle hands to remove my clothes and becoming intimate with each others bodies. Gently touching my skin and fur, placing kisses down my body, and leaving love marks on my neck. His hands touch foreign parts of my body that have never been explored before. Going through boundaries that reach our limits. Teasing me and making me beg for more. He couldn't take it anymore and started to...

I open my eyes. Sat up in bed all in shock and panting out of breath. Okay I know my desire for Shadow is there but I didn't need them to express all of it! Placing my hand over my rapidly beating heart. I think I need a reality check after that. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. My feet touch the cold floor. Sitting on the mattress all distorted. Then I felt a sensation in my underwear. It hit me, from that vision I went under heat again. I sigh in defeat. This is getting out of control. My daydream became a fantasy full of desire. The clock reads eight forty-five pm. I was "asleep" for over two hours. I better take another shower and try to calm down my body again. This is the third shower today. I'm losing my mind!

Removing all of my clothes and placed them into a folded pile in the corner. Tails has a washer and dryer on the ship in case us girls need our clothes to be clean. It was nice of him to do that. I have to thank him tomorrow. At least someone thinks for us girls for a change. It feels nice to be appreciated. Anyway I walked into my shower and closed the door behind me. Turning on the warm water in the shower stall. Once it's the perfect temperature, I went in. Washing my pink fur and peach skin off with soap. Feeling the water hit my body felt good. Made me relax a bit. Finished and hopped out. I grab a white towel on the rack and dried myself off. While I was drying off my long quills I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wiped away the steam and saw myself. I have to say, my figure is nice. Now that I'm sixteen, most of my body has grown and improved. My quills went down my back, all curled at the ends and have a nice wavy look to them. My breasts went from an A cup to a C cup. They're not huge like Rouges but a decent size. I still envy her though. It's a girl thing I guess. My stomach and waist are flat and slim. My hips and butt have grew as well. Giving me the curvy look that most girls wish to have. Lastly my legs are long and thin. Giving the look that makes them go on for miles. I do like my maturity as I got older. Makes me feel more like a woman than a child. It sucks that Sonic didn't share the same feelings back then. He's missing out on all this femininity that his rival will have. I giggled out loud. I never knew Shadow will make me his. I don't deny my feelings for Shadow but telling him is the hard part. When we had that heated moment a week ago, my body wanted all of him. From his crimson striped midnight fur too his soul. I knew he still has emotions and a heart, even though he was created in a lab. It's a shame that he went through a lot in a short amount of time. I felt guilty for the hedgehog. Being created by Black Doom and Eggman's Grandfather and having the only friend in the world. He never visited earth during that time. The Ark was invaded by G.U.N soldiers and shot his best friend in front of him. Shot out in a pod and sleeps for fifty years. Waking up to have amnesia and try to destroy the earth in revenge. Going through all of that alone would make anyone go against the world and wanting to obliterate it. Who can blame him. But he didn't in the end. I manage to change his mind and made a promise to me. Keeping the world and all the humans safe from harm. He shed a tear that day. It was the only time I saw a different side of Shadow.

I want to hug him close to me and comfort his pain. Ease away the bad memories that have been haunting his mind for years. I wanted him to be as ease with his past and move on with life. Cuddle him in my arms and tell him it's okay. Being there for him and giving him all the love that he deserves. I want him to be happy with someone that he can trust and be there in his dire need.

I'm gonna have to talk with Shadow. Sort out these feelings and express my loving nature towards him. I walked out of the bathroom as I think of many ways to talk to him. The towel is wrapped around my body. It's kind of awkward that the towel barely covers my curves since it's a bit small. I shrugged my shoulders and went for my suitcase of clothes. I packed a large bag of clothes in case anything should happen. Since the ship has a constant temperature, it's always warm. I decided to sleep in my undergarments tonight. The pair that stood out the most is my black pair with red ribbons two piece lingerie. Now I regret Rouge helping me pack my clothes for this space adventure. Sweat dropped at the thought, I sighed and put the thing on. Grabbing a brush in the bag and brushed my long quills. Also drying them with the damp towel. Once my quills were fully dried, I hanged the towel back in the bathroom. Walking back to the suitcase and closed it shut. Placing it on the other side of the room. Glimpsed at the clock again and it reads ten twenty-three pm. I yawned and went to bed. It's too warm in the room to be under the covers, so I laid on top of them. Closing my eyes and Shadow was on my mind till sleep took over.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

After two days have passed, I put my plan in motion. I made sure to wait the evening out till the clocks reached past eleven. I know faker and his friends sleep before this time. Pulling the green chaos emerald out of my quills and stood from my bed. Concentrating on Fakers ship and locating the main control system chamber. Once I focused on the location, I spoke in a low whisper to myself "Chaos Control" and left the Eggship. In a flash of bright light, my feet made contact on the metal floor inside the control room. I looked around and see nobody here. Even though I'm alone, I kept my guard up if Faker suddenly attacked me. I walked to the main computer and scan the keypad. I placed the emerald in my quills and started to type.

The large screen popped up with the cameras footage. I flip through each one and find all of them asleep. I looked through each one carefully till Rose's form came into view. It was difficult to see her since her room was dark but I could see the outline of her sleeping form. Turning off the security system by typing the write code. I didn't want the whole ship to know that I'm here. That would throw them all into a frenzy. All I want is to see my Rose and without the others knowing. The fact that everyone is "dead to the world" on this ship, I smirk with satisfaction. Once the system is shut down, I walked out of the room. In the dark halls as the door closed behind me. I got a hold of my communicator in my right hand. Punched in the code of Rose's location and the device spoke "Accessing ships internal sensors, one heat source detected. Stand by for visual." The small screen lit up on her rooms location. She's in the deepest part of the ship, in the west section. I've notice that she's alone as well. The closest room is too far away from her. My smirk got bigger by the second. I started my hover shoes and staked towards her location.

Once I reach my destination, I turned off the device. It took me fifteen minutes to reach her bedroom door. I walk inside and scan the room. It's not small but a decent size. To my right would be the bathroom. Taking a few more paces into the room, I spotted the camera. I raised my right hand, using little chaos energy and chaos speared it into oblivion. With the camera out of the way, I can proceeded. Ahead of me is a large window. Giving a nice view of the darkness of space. Further to the right is a small table next to the window. Then I spotted Rose on the bed.

My eyes widen as my mouth hangs open in shock. Holy Shit! There she laid sleeping on her bed in the most erotic thing I've ever seen. Never in the fabrication of my mind could I even imagine Rose in something like this. I walked closer to get a better look, standing at the bed side. I closed my mouth and scanned her beautiful body. Her attire was a two piece undergarment mainly black with red ribbons in the center of the bra and two at the sides of the panties. Her choice in color is appealing. She's on her back, giving me the best view. Her right leg was bent a little while the left leg was straight. Her right arm was laying along side her hip as her fingers barely touch her thigh. Her left arm was bent upwards. Her face was half facing the ceiling and the wall on her left. Her fingers almost touch her cheeks. Her steady breathing gave me the signal that she's asleep. Her chest and stomach rise and fall as she takes each breath. Her quills wrap around her face and body like ribbons. She even looked more beautiful in her sleep. The garments clung to her body perfectly. Leaving little to the imagination.

Her body has matured over the years since our first encounter on Prison Island. Her quills have grown in length, chest became bigger in size but not too huge, small waist, flat stomach, wide and rounded hips, and legs that are long and slim. Her pink fur looks so clean and pure. In the sickest of pleasure I wanted to taint her purity with my darkest desires. Suddenly I felt a warm substance coming from my nose. Put my gloved fingers there and pulled back. I looked at it and realized that my nose was bleeding. My eyes frown in confusion. Well who could blame me? Looking at your person of desire in the most revealing attire you've ever seen. Wouldn't you want to ravish their body with your own hands? The temptation was too much and I could easily loose my control but I kept myself sane...for now.

The more I stare at her beautiful body, the more aroused I become. I placed the communicator on the small table to my left. My eye lids lowered as I stare at her sleeping form in desire. Slowly but carefully I reached my right hand out and touched her thigh. My mouth went dry with anticipation. Just touching her smooth pink leg sends a pleasuring shiver up my spine. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I moved my hand slowly upwards against her fur. Feeling the softness of her skin. It was like a sin touching her. I couldn't get enough of it. My fingers grazed against her underwear for a few seconds until my wrist was grabbed. I tensed up in shock. Before I could react, my torso was tossed over. Being flipped over till my back made contact on the bed. I felt weight on my hips. I lost all forms of speech. Rose was sitting on me! Her hands pin down my wrists above my head as she sits on my abdomen. I stare in disbelief. She was awake this whole time!? Wait a minute...the more I look at her face, she looks half asleep. I was about to say something until she moved her hips. I gave a sharp breath, my arousal starts to get hard. If she's doing this to torture me, then she has another thing coming.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I was sleeping to a void of nothingness. For the first time in days, I finally have a dreamless sleep. It was nice to sleep on top of the covers every once in a while. The coldness of the blankets felt nice on my warm body. I smile in my sleep.

Then out of nowhere, I felt this warm spot on my right thigh. I'm thinking my mind is playing tricks on me. I was about to move my body in a different position until that warmth started to move. Now that alarmed me. It's not my imagination, it's really moving! The feeling of the heat was moving up my leg and was about to touch my underwear. It's some pervert! In an instant, I stopped the movement and found out it's a wrist. I knew right away it's a person. With all my might, I flipped them over me and pinned them. Pinning the wrists with my hands as I sit on them. I had to move my hips for a better sitting stance. In doing so, I heard a sharp grunt under me. I was confused. I'm still half asleep but my instincts kicked in on a dime. Opening my eyes but my vision is all blurry. I blinked a few times to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. Once my vision was clear I looked down at the perverted peeping tom who entered my room at this late hour. My eyes widen to see it's Shadow!

What in chaos name is he doing in my room and visiting me at such a late hour?! I was even more confused. Why him of all mobians? Then reality hit me hard. I forgot I was pinning him on my bed. Also wearing the most embarrassing clothing I had. I blushed so hard. I instantly got off him. I cover my body with my arms and stayed far away from him. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I got off the bed and tried to run away. As I made two steps, he grabbed my wrist. I still used my free arm to cover myself but it was in vain. I tried to escape but his grip became tighter.

"What are you do-!" I couldn't finish the sentence. Shadow pulled me towards him. I fell back on him. I flopped in his lap, my back made contact to his chest. The warmth coming from him was inviting. My head started to spin. I felt his hands wrap around my waist. I tried to get up but his strong grip prevents me from moving. His face buried into my right shoulder. I felt a sensation below my hips. I froze in dismay. I've fallen into heat again. Now isn't the best time for this. I need to get out of this situation and fast.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Her eyes scan my face. Once she realized it's me, she gives me a confused look. She seems to be in some sort of trance. While she is detracted, I manage to sneak a glimpse at her body. Which is still on top of mine. I'm not complaining. It's a pleasuring site to see her in the most revealing and nice choice of attire. Still pinning my wrists and sitting on my hips. Her legs are on both sides of my hips and I can feel her heat on my lower half. It was almost too much to bare. I look up at her face. She opens her eyes and blinks. Her face froze in shock and stares at me. I didn't move. She gives me a confused look then blushed red on her muzzle. Then she jumps off of my body. Trying to get away from me. Rose won't escape on my watch. I came here to see her and calm my desires down. I frowned as she started to walk away. Instinctively grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto my lap. She spoke but I didn't let her finish. Wrapping my arms around her torso and buried my face in her quills and shoulder.

The warmth coming off this female was inviting. Made my head feel light. I'd never shown this type of affection before but it feels so natural to me. Having Rose in my arms and keeping her close to me. She's so soft and tiny in my hands. I feared of accidentally harming her. My hands were created to kill and destroy opponents, blood stained from my enemies, and feel pain from fighting but they're holding with care and being as gentle as possible with her in my possession. I closed my eyes and buried my nose into her neck. Taking a long and deep breath of her scent. It was a vanilla and fruity smell. So she's in heat then. It hit me harder than a punch in the face. My arms tighten on her body as I exhaled. My eyes glowed with desire and lust for Rose. Her body was calling out to me and I answered back. Not wanting this opportunity slip from my grasp. I spin her body around till she was facing me.

I shifted further back on the bed as I placed her on my lap again. Guiding her hips towards me and sits down on me. Her thighs touch my hips as her hands grip my shoulders. Her covered chest touches my chest fur as she arches her back. I look deep into those emerald irises. Seeing passion, desire, and anticipation. I smirk at her. Her blush becomes darker as her eyes glow, letting her instincts take over her actions. My hands travel to her head. Burring my fingers into her quills. I lean in and lightly kiss her. Her body tensed for a split second then relaxes in my hold. She quickly gives in and moans into the kiss. It's just lip on lip contact but that managed to set her off. This should be easy but I wanted to take this slow. I wanted to enjoy every second with her and make her submit to me. Her pleasure comes first.

I maneuver my right hand in her quills to get a better angle as my left hand travels down her back. Lightly grazing her fur till it reaches her lower back. Gently pushing her closer till our bodies touch. Fur touching fur. I wanted to explore her more. My tongue makes contact with her closed lips. Requesting an entrance. She granted my request and lets my tongue enter her mouth. Making the kiss more intimate and a little rough. Rose moans on my tongue and unknowingly shifted her hips. Feeling the friction against my heated arousal. If she keeps this up, my erection will become visible. It send a pleasuring chill up my spine. I grunted into the make out session. My tongue was going everywhere. Mostly wrestling hers till I won in dominance. Doing this for a while takes its toll. The lack of oxygen was started to affect us and I had to break it. She beats me to it and moves her head back. Panting in need for air. Her blush still visible as her eyes lower. Giving me signs of desire, passion, lust, and love. My hands were itching to rip off her garments and fuck her senseless right now but I have to be patient. I had to control my instincts. I finally have her in my arms again. I'm going to make sure she's begs for my touch. Become a moaning mess under me. Ready for me to ravish her beautiful body.

I gently guided her body on the bed. Shifting our positions into a better one. She lays on the bed while I'm hovering over her. My hands were placed on both sides of her head. Which was on the pillow. My hips pinned her abdomen and her legs spread on both sides of me. She wraps her legs around my hips. Pulling me against her body. The friction made us both moan out. I wasn't going to force myself upon her without her permission first. I wanted to make sure Rose was comfortable with me about to touch foreign parts of her body. Knowing she's never been touched by a male in this manor before might scare her or make her nervous. I'm craving in need for her. Wanting to explore the boundaries and let our bodies reach the limits. I stare into those beautiful eyes of hers. They shout of innocence and desire. How can a being like herself be so pure is beyond my imagination. Naive of the chaos and misfortune that life has to offer. Be oblivious of ones surroundings that can cause harm upon herself. It fascinates the fabrication of my mind.

So far I've been doing well. Rose hasn't thrown me off or requested me to stop my actions. It satisfy's me knowing she enjoys my every touch. Accepting me to have this intimate moment with her. Changing our alliance into something that I never experienced before. I stare at her lovely face. Some of her quills cover her cheeks. I remove them and leaned forward. Laying on my elbows and started to lightly kiss her lips again. Giving light pecks every few seconds. Her arms went around my neck to hold me in place. Her fingers slip into my quills and give a small pull or grips one in her tinny hands. I moaned from that. Letting her know I like it. Changing the pace from light kissing into a rough make out session. Lasting for a while till I went for her neck. Leaving butterfly kisses and a small trail of saliva from my tongue. Dampening her pink fur down against her peach skin. I reached where her neck connected to her shoulder. I kissed around the spot and left long licks. She was moaning more frequently than before. Her neck must be really sensitive. I wondered what other areas make her moan louder. One of her hands went down my back and started to make light scratches. Her claws would graze my skin through my midnight fur. I growled in pleasure from the scratches. Without warning I grinned against her. She bucks under me and moans.

I could feel her pulse through her skin. Her heart beat has increased from the actions we were preforming. My instincts were yelling at me to mark her there. Telling other males that she's mine. I felt more like a wild animal but I could care less at the moment. I followed it and used my sharp canines to pierce her smooth skin. I growled in furry. Claiming my possession in male dominance. I'm not sharing Rose with anyone. She's mine...Mine! With this sudden action, Rose moans out my name into my right ear.

"Ah Shadow."

Her heated breath touched my ear. Just hearing my name being called out in pleasure again, made my insides melt. I was putting so much effort of keeping my control in check. I could easily snap and roughly mate with her at this second. The bite didn't last long but I know this will be permanent for a while. It must have been slightly painful for her. Her muscles tensed up when I pierced her skin. I felt her hands grip my fur. I licked at the small holes as an apology. Letting her know the pain will eventually fade away. Her body relaxed again. She sighed in relief and pleasure once I finish marking her. I kiss further down her collarbone. Lightly nibbling at her smooth peach skin. Her hands are still at work on my quills and back. I gave a low chuckle. Smirking through my kisses. She's enjoying this more than I am. I couldn't go further because this garment is covering her chest. It makes her body look seductive in my eyes but I think it's better removed. I look at her face. Seeing pleasure and panting for air gives me the sign of satisfaction. I'm glad to know that I'm doing well so far. I was curious to know if Rose will let me remove this bra off of her. Wanting to take this another step further. Having one of the straps between my fingers, I gently tug on the light fabric but not remove it yet. I wanted to get Roses permission first. The thing was covering her chest from my eyes. I look at her face to request this. She waits a few seconds before giving me the nod of approval. I smirked in response and started to remove the bra off her upper torso.

**(Amy's Pov)**

My body responds to his every touch as my mind goes blank. Moans come out whether I want them too or not. I couldn't help myself. Shadow gives me pleasure through his hands and lips. My hands would grip his midnight fur. When he touches my skin and fur in a feathery manor, kissing my body and not leaving anything untouched, gently but firmly holding me in his strong arms, and showing me his softer side. I never knew the ultimate life form could show this much passion and affection. It still surprises me even though we've gone this far. I moan his name in pleasure when he bit my neck. Marking me as his mate. It was a blissful feeling but a bit painful. Then he would lick the small wound as of apologizing for giving me this pain. I felt calm and relaxed knowing he's doing this slowly and caring for my feelings through each action he does. I appreciate that he's doing this with good intentions. Not just a quick one night stand and leave.

My thoughts were interrupted. I felt his stare on me and I look at him. Grasping reality once again, I've notice Shadow's hand was holding my bra strap. He's asking my permission to remove it. Without thinking I gave him a nod. Giving Shadow permission to remove the bra off my chest. He slightly sits up and started to slide the straps down my shoulders. The lack of body heat made me whine in discomfort. He eyes went to my face after hearing me. He smirks at me knowing that he's being a tease. His hands travel around my back and tried to find the hooks that keeps the bra intact. I arch my back to give him better access. He was having a hard time unclipping the hooks till I hear a tinny click noise. Before he removes the bra, he looks into my eyes. Asking permission once again to remove it. That's what I like about Shadow, he make sure I'm comfortable before moving to the next step. I nod in approval and smile at him. Taking it as a yes, he grips the object and flings it across the room. I covered my chest with my arms. I suddenly became nervous and blushed hard. This is the first time a guy is looking at me half naked.

Shadow looks at me. He noticed my sudden change but doesn't do anything. I look at him all bashfully and embarrassed. Then he sat up. He takes one of his gloved hands and removes it with his teeth. Having a grin on his face while doing it. That little tease! I couldn't keep my attention away. The more I look at him, the hotter my body gets. He's doing this on purpose! He did the same motion with the other hand. Once they were off, he placed them on the small table next to the bed. Leaving his hands exposed except his inhibitor rings on each wrist. His hands were black with small claws on each finger. His red stripe ends at the top of the hand with an arrow like point. He also removes his hover shoes and places them under the table. Placing both hands on my arms and said "It's okay beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you." I blushed from his complement. Telling me I'm beautiful made my heart skip a beat. He gently removes my arms and he stares at my chest. I turned my head out of embarrassment, it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. "You're so beautiful Rose."

Before I could speak, his hands went to my chest and started to play with them. I moan from his touches. My hands went for his wrists and squeezed them. I couldn't hold back my small cries of pleasure. Then he suddenly leans forward and kissed my left nipple. Giving small licks with his tongue. I bit my lip, preventing my moans to escape. This was so embarrassing but feels so good. Then he pinched my nipple with his teeth. It didn't hurt but made me mutter a moan. I was trying really hard to not voice out but Shadow was making it really difficult. His mouth covered my tit and started to suck on it. While his free hand went for my other breast. Pinching the right nipple between his claws and twirling it with his fingers. I couldn't hold back anymore. My hands went for his head and pushed him further into my chest. I moan out louder. His hand fully grabs my chest and squeezes it. He keeps this up for a while, then switches sides. Giving my right breast attention with his mouth and the left breast with his other free hand. I fling my head back and shouted his name. I didn't know what came over me. My fingers dig into his quills and keep his head at my chest. I can hear the vibration of his grunts on my skin. Sending a pleasuring chill down my spine.

Once satisfied with my chest he moves back up to my face. Giving me butterfly kisses along the way. Our lips connected in heated kiss. Battling my tongue again and plays with my chest in his hands. Then he started to go down my body. Leaving kiss marks, small bites, and licks with his tongue as he goes. Slides his hands along my sides in a gently manor. I could feel my underwear soaked to the brim. I didn't realize I was this horny but I threw away that thought in seconds. His face reaches my lower half as his hands rest on my thighs. My hands grip the bed sheets and I bit my lower lip again. Crimson eyes never left my emerald ones. I felt my ears against my head and my face was hot. My blush was more visible on my cheeks. He's a natural at this. I wondered if he has done this before. Shadow kissed above the panty line, then grabs the fabric with his teeth. Tugs on them then lets go, it gives a light snap on my skin. I moan and whine from the snap. Shadow's smirk widens so much, I can see his canines. My body shakes in anticipation. I can feel my heart pound in my chest. His hands tug on my panties, once again using his eyes for permission to remove the last thing on my body. I was so nervous and turned on, without thinking I nodded in approval. With that, his eyes grew darker in lust. He then starts to remove my last piece of clothing.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I couldn't help myself. The sight of her exposed fur made my head spin. Her chest have gotten bigger in size but not too large. They fit in the palm of my hands. I never knew they were this soft. Her moans started to become higher in pitch. So her chest is also sensitive. How can this female not been taken by Faker? His ambition for adventure makes him blind. This beautiful creature stands inches from him, all pure and innocent. How can he not see it? What in his right mind would make him pass up this beautiful female for adventure is beyond me. I'll gladly take her off his hands. What he lacks in interest makes him more ignorant of his surroundings.

Once I had my fill on her chest, I wanted to travel lower. Her scent of arousal has become stronger when I nuzzled her chest. My eyes stay focused on her. Our eyes meet in an intense stare. They dull in a mist full of lust and desire. My hands travel down her body, leaving a trail of light kisses on her skin. My fingertips giving a feathery like touch. My hands slowly follow along her sides, petting down her pink fur. I finally reach my destination. I keep my lips on her skin as they skim across the edges of her undergarment. I wanted to keep teasing her. An idea came to mind. I used my teeth to grab the edge of her panties and pull slightly. Then let it go to give a slight snap noise against her peach skin. She squeaked from the sudden jolt. That bold move I pulled was worth the wait. I don't think my smirk can get any bigger at this point. Her scent got a bit stronger from that as well. Now that I'm here, I really want to explore what Rose is capable of. My eyes never left hers as my smirk starts to fade. I calm myself down before I proceed to the next step.

"If you want me to stop now then let me know." I stare deeply into her eyes. "I won't hold myself back from this point onwards. Are you willing to let me go even further with you?" My hands lay on her pink thighs as I sat up.

"You have my permission Shadow." Rose said. Her face giving me the approval with pleasure written all over.

I nodded my head and went back down. I proceed on removing her panties but ripping them off won't be my objective. I look down at it and realized it's soaked from her arousal. That explains how her scent got stronger. The black matching panties look delicious on her pink hips, though it's the only thing blocking me from her. I grab the thing with my canines and pulled it off her legs slowly. Maneuvering her legs to get it off better. It went flying into the distance, probably landing where her bra is on the other side of the room. I didn't care. My full attention was fully on Rose. If anyone tried to stop me they'll die a painful and agonizing death.

Rose suddenly closed her legs. My instincts were on fire but I stayed calm. I'm not going to force myself upon her with wild intentions. I want her to be fully relaxed. She seems to be embarassed and nervous. I place my hands on her knees. She looks back at me. She stares deep into my eyes and left a soft but firm moan. Her body seems to get the message and lets me have full access. I push her legs apart and got a good look at her drenched sex. Her head turns in embarrassment but moans out from my constant staring. I couldn't look away. I had to get a closer look. As I lean down, my hands spread her thighs even further to get better leverage. I take a whiff of her scent. It hit me so strong, like she just hit me with her hammer on the head. It's that strong. A fruity or vanilla scent to it, which caught me off guard. Do females smell this sweet? Rose doesn't use perfume unlike a certain bat I know. I wonder if she tastes as sweet as her scent? I lick my lips in anticipation and dove in. Using my tongue to lick at her opening. Going upwards till it reached a small bud. As I did this Rose moans out louder. So this is her sweet spot. My ears perk at her loud cries of pleasure. Her hands grip my head and forces me further into her. I muffle a chuckle and repeated my action. I did this for a few more strokes till my tongue stays at her opening. I push my tongue inside her and moved around. She was going nuts with her moans. She does taste as good as her scent. It was so intoxicating, I couldn't stop myself.

Her thighs then wrap around my shoulders and squeeze my head. I didn't mind it since it wasn't a strong grip. My hands glue on her thighs. Her ankles connected on my back and I can feel them going down my spine. She was so slippery and wet on my tongue. I wouldn't mind doing this to her more often. My instincts started to give me more ideas. On which I don't argue. For some reason I wanted to stick my fingers in her replacing my tongue. After giving a few more rough licks I swapped. I sat up and move her legs off my shoulders. Placing them on either side of me while I sit in front of her. Rose pants heavily and wines because I stopped. I smirk at her. Placing my left hand on her left leg while my right went for her womanhood. The tips of my fingers plays at the entrance, coating it with her juices. She started to shift her hips. I slowly push my middle finger into her. She felt so tight and hot. Just the feeling on my digit made me moan. My erection started to show but I ignored it. I moved my finger inside her and she moaned out. Then I started to pump it in and out of her. Slowly going inside her wet walls then out. Doing this motion for a while then picking up speed. I wanted to test her limits. Adding my ring finger to spread her more. She was extremely tight. That though made my erection pulse as I grunted in pleasure. My digits speed went faster. Roses hips were trying to match my thrusts but were in vain. She was a moaning mess, clawing at my arms, throwing her head back, and screaming in pleasure. Just watching her was a turn on. My patience is wearing thin but I still manage to hold it together. I want her to wilt in bliss before me. What seems like hours was more like twenty minutes, I felt her insides clench my digits. Becoming more wetter by the second. I suddenly shove my face into her again. Thrusting my fingers as my tongue rolls on her bud. I could tell she was close. My ears perk forward by her cries of pleasure. She was about to have her first orgasm and I wanted to taste it all.

"ah ah Ah AH Shadow...I'm about to…AHHH!" Rose screams. Her hands force my face on her entrance as she erupts on my face. I used my tongue to lick it all. Once that was finished, I sat up. I lick my coated fingers. Making sure nothing went to waste. I lick my lips as I watch Rose wither in pure bliss. Sweat coated her fur as she pants for air. Pure satisfaction written all over her face. I'm pleased with myself. I waited for Rose to get her bearings back. I tower over her again and smirk at her. She smiles back at me. Her breathing goes back to normal as her strength returns. She suddenly grabs my face in her hands and pulls me into a heated kiss. It shocked me at first but I didn't hesitate. Our tongues battle as she can taste herself. I don't thick she cares. We parted a few inches as our noses touch. I stare into her eyes. I notice they're coated in a light mist again. Desire and lust is what I'm reading into those emerald irises. She smirks at me.

"Your turn." My eyes widen. She sat up rather quickly and shoves me down on the bed. Switching our positions. My head lands on the pillow as she stands on her hands and knees over my body. All naked with heated cheeks. I do enjoy the view, especially with her nude body on me. She's such a turn on and she doesn't even know it.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Having my first orgasm is pure bliss. I never knew Shadow was this good, I hope this isn't it. He's used his mouth and fingers on my womanhood. It felt fantastic but I felt a bit guilty. After I was coming down from my first blissful moment, I wanted to do the same for him. He didn't get anything out of that. Well besides tasting me and giving me my first orgasm. He deserves release. Once my strength returns I pull him into a kiss. Shocked him at first but he rolled into it. My instincts told me to pleasure him with my mouth as he did to me.

"Your turn." I said seductively.

I smirk at him and push his body on the bed. Switching our positions like before but this time I'm naked and more willingly. My long quills land on my back as I land on all fours over him. My hands land by his head as my knees land on both sides of his hips. His eyes have become wide with shock and a small blush appears on his cheeks. I lean down and kiss him. His hands rest on the bed as mine rest on his shoulders. I bit his lower lip and suck on it. In rewards I receive a pleasuring grunt and his hands grip my hips. Moving lower from his face to his neck. Leaving light kisses and licks on his black fur. Feeling confident and smirk in dominance, I straddle him. His hands went on my thighs and grip them tightly. Staring at me with lust and desire but I made sure he stays put. I'm not finished with him. My fingers play with his white chest fur and tugs it lightly. He moans as his eyes close. I get a good look at Shadow's body. Gliding my fingers over each muscle. Touching and feeling every muscle through his black fur. He's better built than Sonic, that's for sure. A small moan escapes my lips by the thought. They go further down as my finger tips glide on his abs and hips. I was getting turned on again but he needs release first. His moans become more frequent as I get closer towards his hips. I felt a pulse on my thigh and realize it's his member. I shift my hips a little to get a good guess on how big it is. Shadow moans out as his body jerks up. I moaned out from the friction. I wanted to grind on him more but my curiousness got the better of me. I got off him as his member springs free. Seeing a males dick for the first time was shocking. It was huge! So thats what a penis looks like. It stands straight up, all hard and firm. It's so long and thick. I wondered how this thing will fit inside of me? I started to get wet from my dirty thoughts but I ignored it. I wanted Shadow to feel pleasure since he did to me earlier. It's a nice rewards to have back.

Before I could touch it, one of his hands grabbed my wrist. He looks at me and says "You don't have to do that. It's fine."

I gave him a firm look and pushed his hand away. I smirk down at him and seductively said "You deserve it since you've done it to me, it's only fair."

He moans from my comment and lets me continue. I started touching his large shaft. Sliding my fingers over the heated skin. Wrapping my hands around it and realized how thick this thing really was. It was so thick that my finger tips couldn't touch together. I smirked as he moans from my touch. I've read the dirty magazines that Rouge would sneak in my hands or house sometimes. My curiosity got the better of me and thank chaos I read them. It was so embarrassing but I couldn't put them down. Remembering the information and tips it gave me on pleasuring guys, I started to move my hand. Pumping it up and down. His hands made fists on the sheets. He threw his head back and more moans came from him. Doing this for a while till another thought went through my mind. What would a member taste like? With that being said, I decided to lean down towards it. My hand still pumping his shaft as my mouth was inches away. I blow on it and started kissing it. Then use my tongue to lick the tip. Place the tip inside my mouth and started sucking, I had to make sure to not use my teeth. I don't want to hurt him. I bob my head on his member as it went deeper into my mouth, while my hand pumps the lower half. I look at Shadow and see him clench his teeth. His hands grip my quills and the top of my head. Using more force to make me pump deeper on him. With enough force, his shaft was deep into my throat. I remember in the magazines this was called deep throating a guys dick. I had to relax myself so I don't gag. Forcing my head to bounce on his dick until he stopped me. Lifting my head up till only the tip was in, then thrusts his hips. Fucking my mouth as he pleased.

"Ahhhh Fuck...Don't stop Amy!" Shadow screams in pleasure while clenching his eyes shut and tightly grips my head. I'm thrilled that he's enjoying this. I also remember that males like their nuts being lightly played with. It's a pleasuring feeling to them. Using my now free hands, I played with his nuts. My fingers lights brush against them and fondle then gently. This is the most sensitive part on a guy and I have to be very careful. I don't want to injure him. In result he jerks in my hand and moans louder. Oh that got him going! I repeated my fondling fingers on him. He kept moaning my name in pleasure. Pounding my mouth even harder. I can feel his member pulsing in my mouth. He was getting close. How I know, is his speed has increased. Thrusting in my mouth harder and faster, moans become louder, and his fingers clench my quills. Keeps going till he couldn't take it any more.

"Amy I'm about to...Cum!" After he said the last word, he shot his seed into my mouth. Forcing me to deep throat him and swallow it all. The load was too much to take in one go and some escaped. Dripping down his shaft and hips. I swallowed whats left and lifted myself off him. The liquid was a clear white and had a salty flavor. I wasn't fond of it but I didn't complain. Seeing little bits of his cum on his fur, I scooped it off with my fingers. Licking whats left till it was all gone. Thank chaos none got on the bed. I'm not thrilled of doing laundry and get suspicious looks from everyone. I look at Shadow, he's all worn out from that orgasm. Hes laying flat on the bed, panting for air, sweat dripping down his body, ears flat against his head, and blushing hard. I knew he can get tired from using chaos powers but I didn't know this can make him this exhausted. His hard shaft went limb for a while.

"Did you like that Shadow?" I seductively asked him.

"Yes Rose *pants* I enjoyed *pants* it *pants* a lot." He said while panting for air. I was pleased that he was satisfied with my first try. Maybe I should do that more often if I get this reaction from Shadow. Pleasure was written all over his face. Now that he's regaining his strength, I'm horny from pleasing him. I have to be patient. My hands felt sticky from his cum. I was about to get off the bed and wash my hands but Shadow stopped me. Sitting up in a slouching position as his hand holds my wrist in place.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done." He spat in dominance. His voice was deep and roaring in lust. His crimson eyes glow in desire. He pulls me into a rough kiss. I give in and wrap my hands around his neck. My legs land on the bed as his limb erection started to hit my entrance. We grind on each other till he was completely hard again. We moan in the kissing from the friction. His hands roam my body as my hips dance on his lap. Sending pleasuring chills up my spine. Then he moves me around till he's on top again. Towering over my body as his hard dick rubs against my wet opening. I started to squirm in pleasure. We're both ready for the next step.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I lay breathless on the bed, coming down from my pleasuring high. What Rose did was amazing. This is far from over, I wish to mate with her. Fully have her to myself. I regain my bearings back as my strength returns. My body feels a bit exhausted. I watch her lick off the remaining of my load on my fur. A small moan escaped in doing so. Her scent has become intense once more. I notice she was removing herself from me and about to walk off. I growl in irritation. She's not getting away from me, we're not done here! Within seconds I grab her wrist and sat up.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done." I growled.

Rose looks at me all speechless. I didn't care if she had anything to say, she is not leaving. I pull her on my lap again and roughly kiss her. My tongue forcefully pushes into her mouth and hold her still in my arms. She gave in rather quickly to my dominance. Her hands wrap around my neck and quills. Pulling me closer towards her. Her legs are placed on both sides of my hips as she sits in my limb member. What she did next made me groan in pleasure. Moving her hips on my lap, grinding on my dick. Coating it with her wet juices. My hands roam her body, touching every last inch of fur I can reach, earning a few moans from her. My member become hard from the friction. If this keeps up I'll just shove myself in her. My control was hanging by a mere thread, I flipped us over. Rose laying under me as I pin her down. My hard erection rubs against her entrance. I watch her squirm under me.

As my tip touches her opening her face is covered in fear. I halted my movements and stare at her. She turns her face away as her hands nervously grips the sheets. I stop moving my hips and place my hand on her face. Gently making her face me. I stare deeply into her emerald eyes.

"What's with the fear upon your face for Rose?" I ask her. I lean on my elbows and our faces are inches apart.

She sighs and says "I've never done this before. I'm just nervous. You're the first guy to get me into heat Shadow." Her ears fold back in shame.

"I knew from the start you are a virgin Rose. It's because you're nervous of the pain at first. Am I correct?" I ask.

Rose looks at me with a surprised and confused expression. "How did you know that?"

I chuckle and said with a smirk "I have a strong sense of smell. Females scents change when they first mate. You haven't had sex yet and giving off this sweet scent proves it. Also there's was no mark on you either. No male has claim you before me."

Her blush becomes darker in hue. She smiles at me and I lean to kiss her again. I reassured her and tried to calm her down. It seems to be working. Repeating my grinding on her and she moans out. More of her wetness comes out and coats my dick. I position the tip at the entrance again. Before I push in I give her instructions.

"This will hurt at first Rose. If you feel the need to, you can bite my shoulder to help cope with the pain." I look into her emerald eyes as she nods.

Wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my back. Giving me full access. I started to penetrate in her as her grip tightens within seconds on my body. Just putting the head in, made me shudder. Pushing my member into her slowly was quite difficult. Her wet channel was extremely tight. Damn she's tight! I clench my teeth in pleasure. The mere feeling on my dick was pure bliss. I was just half way into her but I couldn't move. Rose was clenching me too much. She needs to relax. "Rose, relax your body." I could barely manage to say. I look at her and see small tears form on the edges of her eyes as her face gives off slight pain. I bury my face into her neck. I feel her body calm down and I push forward. Her claws make small marks along my back, I growled in pleasure. I reached some sort of barrier that prevented me from full access. Once I get past this part she's fully mine. My instincts roar at me to break it now. "This is going to hurt Rose." I warned her. I felt her nod next to my cheek as her mouth kisses my right shoulder. I pull back till just the tip was in and slammed into her. Fully sheathing myself inside. I moan out loud from the shear pleasure but Rose made a loud shriek noise as her teeth clamp on my shoulder. Her claws dig into my back so hard, that small strands of blood trickle down my fur. Pain was nothing compared to the shear bliss on my lower half. The feeling of her suffocating my dick in her tight wet channel was nothing I have ever experienced. It's beyond pleasure from before. The pure ecstasy from this feeling makes me want to roughly fuck her till we can't walk the next day but I couldn't do that. Not yet anyway. I felt my shoulder become moist. I lifted myself up a bit to see her face. In doing so she lets go of my shoulder. Her face shows pain than pleasure. I wasn't too thrilled that she has to deal with this much pain. I'm not going to move until she tells me, even though my body is begging me to move. I have to wait till Rose's body is adjusted of me entering her. Tears stream down her cheeks. Using my hands to wipe them away, I kiss her as an apology of giving her this painful feeling. I waited for a few minutes for her until she nods. Allowing me to proceed. "Rose, I'm going to move now." I said between moaning and panting. It's hard to concentrate a single sentence from having my dick inside her. I hold myself up on my elbows, our faces are a few inches from each other, her arms around my neck, and legs still wrapped around my waist. Moving my hips in a slow in and out movement. We kept this pace for a bit till she requested me to go faster. I obliged her request and increased my speed. Every time we slap our bodies together, she moans out. No words can describe this feeling. I've never felt this good before. All thoughts drift into nothing, all my focus lies on this intimate moment with Rose. Her moans are music to my ears. I pick up my speed once again. A steady rhythm was in place. Her wet walls feel so warm and wet on my dick, giving pleasuring sensations throughout my body. I mentally thank the professor for creating me into existence. I can enjoy this ecstasy with Rose at this moment.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I couldn't explain the shear pleasure that's happening right now. I'm glad that Shadow is my first and giving me this much pleasure. What's also great is, he's receiving pleasure as well. The feeling of him in me is amazing. My mind has become blank. I moan out every time Shadow thrusts into me. His member inside me feels so huge. His thrusts become faster, I try to match his speed but it was too much. My moans become screams in pleasure. I couldn't hold back my voice anymore. My hands reach for his face and forcefully kiss him. Sloppily making out with moans in the mix. All you hear is the slapping of skin, the sheets moving under us, and loud moans in the room. His pace becomes animal like, he sit up and grab my hips with his hands. Digging his toes into the mattress, he pounds into me with all of his might. Using the last bit of his strength into these last thrusts. The shear force from his hips was making me feel a flow going down my abdomen. Like something's ready to explode. I was about to have my second orgasm. I watch Shadow's face, his eyes are closed and he clenches his teeth. Sweat form on our bodies as we're about to climax together. Moaning so loud and constantly, I said his name in a pleasuring cry.

"ah, ah, ah, Ah, Ah, AH, AH, AH, AHAHAHAH….SHADOW!" I moan out really loud.

"Oh Fuck….Rose, Ah Rose….AMY!" He screams out loud and clamps his mouth on my neck again.

Our climax hits hard. I can feel him filling me with his cum. We ride out our orgasms and feel the pleasuring high. His mouth released my neck. Our fingers intertwine as he gives on top of me. Lost most of his strength to even hold himself up. His head rests on my chest and pants heavily. Trying to get air back into his lungs. My vision was a bit blurry. My body tingles of pure satisfaction.

"That was amazing." I said out loud.

Shadow chuckles and agrees with my comment. I giggle and place my hands on his head. Hugging him close to me. His arms wrap around my back, his warmth was soothing. I pat his quills and scratch behind his ears. His eyes close and relaxes his body. I can still feel him inside me. I also can feel some of his cum ooze out. The blush never left my face. My body became in heat again. He moved his hips slightly, I moan from the friction. It seems my body is ready for another round but I need to wait for Shadow's response.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I lay on her soft body in contentment. My fur covered in sweat and trying to level my breathing. I try to gather my thoughts but nothing came up. I felt my body relax. Her hands smoothly glide on my quills and scratches behind one of my ears. Enjoying the moment that we share. My arms went around her back and lightly cuddle her. I shifted my body a bit. I accidentally moved my hips, receiving a moan from her. My member still being erect. It seems that I'm not done and I wasn't complaining either. Her hands grip my head as I move my hips. Her scent hits my nose again. Telling me that she's still in heat. Well that was fast.

I glimpse at the digital clock on the opposite wall, it reads two fifty-two am. The night isn't over yet. I lifted myself over Rose as I look into her eyes. Smirking back at her and shift my hips. Her hands land on my shoulders and moans out. Her eyes give off that sparkle. I took that as a sign that she wants to mate again. Placing my hands on her torso and pull her up. Switching our bodies again. With me on my back and her on my hips. A deep blush appears on her cheeks. Her body shakes in embarrassment. I thought it was cute. My hands travel to her hips. Gripping her fur as I guide her on my hard erection. Her hands land on my shoulders. The tip pokes at her entrance. Getting the idea, she pushes herself down as I enter her again. She has become tighter and more wet. Sweet fuck that felt good. I couldn't hold back my moan. I felt myself go deeper in this position. Feeling every inch of her suffocating my dick. She feels tighter than the first time I entered her. She moans out as our bodies connected.

Blood pumped into my erection as I felt myself pulse inside her. My hands land on her hips. Her hands went on my shoulders, to keep herself from falling on my body. Her fingers clench my black fur. I can feel her nails dig into my skin. Then she started to move her hips up till the head was in, then slam back down. My head flies back, I grunt in pleasure. She repeated this method till a steady rhythm was made. I never though that changing positions would make pleasure turn into ecstasy. With our previous orgasms, her sex was more slippery and effortless. Her juices drip off me and land on the sheets. The slapping of skin has gotten louder as we continue. Every time I hit that certain spot, Rose screams in pleasure. I open my eyes to watch her. Her body bounces on top of me, long and flowing quills follow her movements, her chest mimics her thrusts, peach hands clench my shoulders, mouth hangs open with a moan escaping her lips, and a serious blush stains her cheeks. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head as she picks up speed. I moan out from the intense pleasure. My hands instantly went for her chest, squeezing the soft flesh. Her hands went for my wrists, gripping them with all her might. Slamming harder on my pelvic. Her sex clenches mine so hard that I lost all control. I wanted to fuck her roughly and repeatedly. My hands went for her hips and hold her there. She whines in protest because I stopped her. With all my might I made sure my dick was barely in her, then trust hard upwards. I felt myself enter the deepest parts of her sex. She scream out my name. It was so erotic that I wanted to hear it again.

As I slam myself into her, I demanded her to say my name again. "Say my name Rose!"

"Shadow!" She yells out after I thrust harder into her again.

"That's right, say my name...Say It!" I growled in pleasure.

"Shadow...Shadow...SHADOW!" She squeals in pleasure.

Giving into my demand. I bite my lower lip knowing Rose was close. Her sex clenches my dick every time I thrust my hips. Her wet walls were dripping in dire need of release. I wasn't far behind either. I wanted to last a bit longer but it was quite difficult. My hips started to grow sore as my nuts hurt in anticipation. I was also in need of release as well. The sound of slapping skin, the scent of sex filled the room, her sweet voice calling my name filled my ears, and moans escaping wildly. Sweat coated our fur as we kept going. My eyes open and I sat up. Gripping her hips in my fingers and forcefully slamming her on me. I was almost at my limit. The tension of release was so close. Her arms wrap around my head as I blurry my face into her chest. Inhaling her sweet scent. I move my hips as hard as I could manage. I felt our climax coming closer and closer. Her sex squeezes mine so hard it was almost unbearable to stand. Without warning I shoot into her a second time. Our climax shot out like a rocket. She screams my name as I moan out really loud. My ears fold back as we ride out our second orgasm together. My body becomes numb and shivers in the after math.

I lean back onto the bed as her body lays on top of me. Her head rests on my shoulder as my arms are secured around her torso. Sweat poring off our bodies as we try to regain air back into our lungs. We stayed like this for a while, enjoying the after glow. I kept myself sheathed in her. Feeling her walls spasm on me after that massive orgasm. I instantly notice that my erection won't go down. Still standing strong and firm. I smirk in triumph. Looks like I'm not going down without a fight and keep coming back for more. Rose was still catching her breath.

"Rose." I softly spoke. She looks at me with hazy eyes.

"It seems like our first time will be an all nighter." I smirk at her. My smirk increased with each word that I said.

She tensed for a split second to take that all in and says "Well what are we waiting for?" A sly smile shows on her face.

We fucked three more times that night till our bodies were completely spent. I collapsed with Rose in my arms before we fell into deep slumber. Our bodies exhausted and drained. I didn't know sex was pure ecstasy. I couldn't make words of how wonderful this feeling was. What both Rose and I did, saying fantastic was an understatement.


	6. Morning Collaboration

**(Amy's Pov)**

My eyes flutter open, trying to clear the blurriness from my eyes. I yawn while being half asleep. I flinch in pain. My lower half was sore and it felt a bit numb. I tried to stretch my limbs but I couldn't move. I open my eyes fully and all I see is white chest fur...wait chest fur?! I look up to see Shadow sleeping peacefully next to me. His face was inches from mine. His light breathing surprises me that he doesn't snore. Unlike a certain blue hedgehog I know. Memories of last night flash in my head. I bet the blush on my cheeks match Shadow's red stripes. No wonder why I feel sore, especially between my legs. I look down and saw that both Shadow and I are naked. How embarrassing. I wanted to get up and get a nice hot soothing shower. I find it gross that I'm covered in sweat and feel sticky. I couldn't move much. Shadow has one of his striped arms around my waist. I carefully move it off me without waking him. Once it was off of me, he started to move. I though I woke him but he was just tossing in his sleep. He lays on his back as his arm rests over his stomach. I mentally sighed and sat up. I sit at the edge of the bed. Feeling the coldness of the floor from my feet. My body mentally missed the warmth that was coming off of Shadow's body. Half of me wants to get a shower and the rest wants to lay back in his arms. Cuddle with him till he wakes up. I never pick Shadow to be the cuddly and affectionate type but with what happened last night, has already proven me wrong.

I stretch my back and arms, hearing light popping sounds. Before I placed my arms down, I felt hands on my hips. I turn to look at Shadow. He was awake and pulls me closer. He sits up on the bed. Placing me between his legs as my back makes contact to his chest. He nuzzles my quills and neck. His arms wrap around my waist. I place my right hand around his head and my left lays on his arms. I lean back and enjoy this tender moment.

"Morning Shadow." I said with a smile.

"Morning beautiful." He complements back. Looking at me with his crimson eyes.

I blush and giggle from his soft touches. I turn my head to kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and kisses me. A light kiss to start the morning. Then he started to stick his tongue in my mouth. Making the kiss become more intense. I moan from the sudden action. His hands started to roam my body.

"It seems someone didn't get enough from last night?" I seductively whispered in his ear.

Earning me a deep chuckle from him. "It seems that I haven't. How can I resist you when you pull me closer?". He kisses my neck as his hands slide down my body. "It seems you can't resist my touches either Rose."

I moan from his deep voice in my fur. I can feel his smirk on my skin. Getting a little too cocky, isn't he? I wanted to tease him. I manage to get out of his grasp. I walk a few steps forward. It was a bit difficult to stand straight because I was sore. My body shivered, due to the lack of body heat. I get a good look at his features from the previous night. Some strands of his black fur stood out, quills all messed up, a smirk still on his face, and a fully relaxed body posture. Though his eyes read longing and a bit irritated. I giggle at the site before me. Then he gets up and pulls me towards him. I lean into his muscular form. His arms wrap around my torso as his head rests next to mine. I hug his body with a gentle touch, feeling his soft black fur. I wanted, no need a shower. To wash the sweat off my fur and freshen up for the day. An idea popped in my head and I asked away.

"Hey Shadow." I said.

"What is it Rose?" He asked in response.

"Why don't we take a shower together? Since last night's events, we both need a decent rinsing off." I persuaded towards him. The blush on my face never left my cheeks. It was a bit embarrassing asking this question. Shadow has already seen me but it's still embarrassing.

The hug ends but he didn't release his arms on my torso. He chuckles and whispers into my ear seductively "Aren't you a sneaky little Rose? I would love to shower with you. If you don't mind some assistance?"

"I might need more than just your hands Mr. Ultimate Life Form." I said back with a sly smirk. My eyes look at him with seduction and playfulness.

His eyes glow in desire and mischievousness. I was putting fuel into a burning fire. I felt his hands clench as his claws lightly rub on my skin. Sending pleasuring shivers up my spine. I could feel the inside of my legs become wet again. Even though I was a bit sore, my body still yearns for his touch. Maybe I'm the one who hasn't had enough from last night?

I turn and walk to my personal bathroom. Swaying my hips to lure him in. It worked, as soon as I enter the bathroom and about to turn on the water. I hear the door close behind Shadow. I check to see the towels hanging on the rod. I bend my upper torso to turn on the water. Slide the glass doors to reach for the levers. Turning on the hot water. I shake my hips in front of Shadow, teasing him. I earn a growl from him. I can feel the sexual tension in the air. He was itching to grab me but he holds his ground. I wanted to see how far I could tease him before he snaps. He did it to me last night and now I get my revenge.

I close the glass sliding door. I turn to face him, earning his full attention. I walk to him and kiss him. Placed my hands on his face in doing so. Lightly kissing his soft lips. His hands instantly went for my waist and the back of my head. Pushing me against his body. Secretly I was planing to tease him from the start. Now is my chance.

My arms went around his neck as my tongue requests to enter his mouth. He was a bit taken back from my forwardness. His body slightly flinched but lets me enter. He wasn't expecting that, which was my goal. I slide my fingers through his quills and black fur. They travel from his head then down his body. I wouldn't travel past his waist and abs. He would moan every time I would get closer and closer. Then I did something to make him almost loose himself. I end the kiss by sucking his lower lip and turn my body, making my back connect to his chest. My butt touches his abdomen. I could feel a slight lump touching my butt. He was starting to get hard. I place my hands over my head to touch his face and quills and grind my butt on him. I felt him shift his body and his hands roams my chest and hips. His erection is exposed. He grinds at my entrance very slowly. I moan from the pleasuring friction. I don't know who was moaning more, me or him? Then I step away. Earning a growl full of disappointment and irritation. I giggle at him and step into the shower. Keeping the glass door open for him. I left the warm water fall on my pink fur. I hum in pure bliss. Then I hear the shower door close behind me and Shadow was on me faster than I could blink.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I felt warmth coming from my front but I was semi awake to tell what it was. I toss my body on my back after the warmth left me. My ears pick up on movement to my right. My eyes flicker open. The ceiling was the first thing my vision saw. I lay there deep in thought. I notice the metal was a lighter shade of blue and the bed was softer to the touch. I knew instantly this wasn't the doctor's ship and my personal room. Three things came to my mind. My hover shoes and gloves were removed, my black fur covered in the stench of sweat and mix scents of sex and sweet berries, and my body felt in state of satisfaction and a bit drained. It's been so long since I slept like this. Ever since I was wakened from my suspense animation, I would always be on high alert and lightly sleep for a few hours. But this was different. My body was relaxed and calm. I don't feel the need to be on high alert. It's a strange new experience for me. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt movement. The bed was shuffling a bit to my right and I glimpse towards that direction. All I see is pink fur. I stare in confusion for a few seconds. Then all of last night played in my head. I remembered how I got here and the rest was pure bliss. I smirk in triumph. What I came here for, became something I'll never forget.

I stare at her back. Watching her stretch her limbs as I hear light popping sounds. I sat up quietly and place my hands on her hips. Startling her in the process. She turns her head to see that I'm awake. I pull her back till she was leaning on me. My legs rest on both sides of her as I lean on her back. Placing my face into her neck and quills, nuzzling her in affection. My arms slide around her waist and tighten my grip. I didn't know what came over me but I followed my instincts. In return of my choice of actions, she wraps her right hand around my head and the left rests on my arms. She leans into my touch and relaxes in my hold. I could get use to this.

"Morning Shadow." She greets me gently.

"Morning beautiful." I complemented back as I open my eyes.

She blushed from my complacent and giggles lightly. She kisses my cheek and giggles some more. I thought it was cute. I kiss her back but on the lips instead. A few light kisses to start but I went deeper. Turning this into a make out session. My tongue would explore her mouth. She moans into the kiss. My hands didn't stay on her waist for long. They travel over her soft fur, both fondling her chest and legs. Not going between them just yet. Even though we fucked five times last night, I still yearn for more. I couldn't help myself. She's so irresistible and tempting to explore. The kiss ends as we parted for air.

"It seems someone didn't get enough from last night?" Rose seductively whispered in my left ear.

I chuckle at her question. "It seems that I haven't. How can I resist you when you pull me closer?" I kiss lightly on her neck as my hands slide down her body. "It seems you can't resist my touches either Rose." My voice was deep and low. Luring her closer into me. She's being seductive towards me but I manage to throw her off.

She moans from my deep voice. I kiss her neck with more force. Placing my lips all over her fur, as much as I can reach in that one section. I smirk in the process. She's not getting the upper hand on me. She somehow manage to slip from my hold. My body felt empty without her in my arms. My body was disappointed and irritated from the lack of warmth. She tries to stand straight but fails miserably. Her legs would wobble as she take each step. Something deep inside of me felt pride in that. Rose turns to look at me. Her eyes travel from my head too my body. She chuckles at my appearance. I got off the bed and walk to her. Ignoring the coldness from the floor. My arms went around her and pull her into a tight hug. Her arms went around my back. I blurry my face into her quills. She was so soft and smooth too the touch. I didn't know females could be this nice to hold. We stay like this for a while. Enjoying the tender moment of silence.

"Hey Shadow." She whispers.

"What is it Rose?" I reply back.

"Why don't we take a shower together? Since last night's events, we both need a decent rinsing off." She persuades. Showering together, is she implying what I think she said?

The hug ends but I didn't release her body from my hands. I chuckle and whisper into her ear seductively "Aren't you a sneaky little Rose? I would love to shower with you. If you don't mind some assistance?"

"I might need more than just your hands Mr. Ultimate Life Form." She said back with a sly smirk. Her eyes glow in seduction and playfulness.

That little comment made me riled up. She's playing with fire. My hands clench on her pink fur. Lightly scratching my black claws on her skin. Her body bucks in my claws. Giving off the sweet aroma. She has fallen into heat once again. My instincts said fuck the shower, just taker her against the nearest wall. A very tempting thought but I couldn't act on it. Before I got a chance to do so, Rose left my side. Walking towards her personal washroom. Seductively shaking her hips with each step. My crimson eyes glow in desire as I follow her. Closing and locking the metal door.

Taking a second to glace around the small room. My attention was caught by running water. Rose turned on the shower. Bending down her upper half that gave me a great view of her ass. Shaking her hips in front of me. She did that on purpose. A deep growl escaped my throat. I was itching to jump her but I hold my ground. She closed the glass door and walk towards me. Grabbing my face in her small hands and kiss me. Instantly my hands went for her hips and pulled her to me. Making our bodies touch.

Her arms went around my neck as her tongue grazed over my lips, requesting an entrance. I was startled by her forwardness but easily followed after it. I didn't expect her to be this forward. I deepen the kiss for her. Her hands sank into my quills, then travel down my body. Gently touch every inch of my body she could get. Playing with my white chest fur, twirling it in her fingers. Then down my stomach and abs. I would moan in the kiss as she goes lower. My hands would clench her pink fur the more she touches me. I was drowning in the feeling of pleasure. Once the kiss ended, she sucked on my lower lip. Looking at me with lust and desire in her eyes. She turns her body to make her back face me. Her ass is against my abdomen. I could feel myself get hard. Her arms went around my neck as she arches her back. Making her ass grinds against me, my body flinched in pleasure. My hands instantly went around her, roaming to the most sensitive locations. My one hand grabs her breast as the other went in between her legs. Her grinding was making my erection show. My member rubs at her entrance. Covering it in her wetness. Her hands grip my quills as she lets out a soft and long moan. We moan into the pleasuring friction. The steam from the shower was covering the air. Making our bodies become hot and sweaty. Positioning my dick at her entrance and was about to enter her. She suddenly stopped and walked out of my grasp. I glare at her with irritation and a bit pissed off. How dare she walk away from me! I growl in disappointment. She just giggles then steps into the shower, leaving the glass door open. She gave a happy sigh once under the hot water. I enter behind her and closed the door. I was on her in an instant.

The water runs down our fur. Making my quills sag down but the tips still face upwards and my chest fur sticks to my black muscular chest. Relaxing my muscles from last nights events. My hands roam her body. I found a soap bar on a small shelf and grabbed it. Coating then till they're all white with bubbles. Placing the soap back down on the small tile shelf. My black hands made contact to her pink fur. Gently stroking her back in a light message. Relieving any knots that formed. She moans as leans into my touch. Once satisfied with my work, my digits slide to her front. Earning a surprised gasp from her. The smirk never left my muzzle. I had to make sure I coat all of her with the fragrant scent. My hands travel from her neck then down her shoulders. Rubbing her fur and peach skin with soft strokes. Her voice speaks in light mews and cries of pleasure. It was music to my ears. My erection throb in desire but I ignored its need of satisfaction, for now. I do plan on mating with her in the shower but she wanted to clean herself off first. Which I comply and wait patiently. I have more self control than most mobians think.

As my hands went lower, they firmly grab her breasts. They're soft to the touch. Rose arches her body in my hands. Her ass would graze my hard member. The friction sends a pleasuring chill up my spine. My hips buck into her. She moans from my fondling fingers. Squeezing and pinching her perked nipples in my fingers was turning Rose into a moaning mess. Her body curves into mine as she swings her arms around my head. Hearing her moan my name in a light whisper, my smirk got bigger from her submissive stance. She was putty in my hands. My right hand eventually moves south to her stomach. Her peach skin was smooth to the touch. Her hips would grind on my member as she arches her back more. The temptation to fuck her now was too inviting but I still resisted. I wanted to hear her beg for me. Once I reached my destination I went to work with her cunt. Using my thumb and point digits, I pinched the pearl above her entrance. She cries my name and begs. "Ah Shadow, don't tease me."

Playing her like an instrument, my fingers went to work. Her entrance was tripping in agony. She was soaking to the brim. I moan in anticipation as my member throbs in need. I had to make sure she was covered in soap as she requested. I made sure she was hot and ready for my fingering. Pushing my middle finger in her was effortless. The flesh from inside was so hot and wet. I started to pump my hand. Her hips moves in sync with the slow rhythm. She whines in protest at my slow ministrations. Her fingers dig into my drenched quills. The water flows down our bodies, washing away the remaining soap that lingers on our fur. Her neck was free from the substance so I lick and kiss it. My left plays with one of her breasts ad my other works inside her most sensitive spot. She was drowning the the pleasuring feeling but still whines. She prefers my dick inside than my digits. Adding another finger inside her tight snatch. Picking up speed for her. I felt her walls clench tighter and tighter, she's about to cum. Slamming my fingers harder and faster till she screams my name in pure bliss. Her orgasm hits hard on my hand. Her legs gave way and starts to fall. I use my left arm to hold her against me. Her body shakes as she recovers her strength.

I rotated our bodies so I was under the water. Once she's able to stand, I place her on her feet. She turns to back towards me as she cleans her quills. I just let the hot water run through my black fur. I didn't need chemical substances to clean myself. I'd mostly prefer water down my body. The scent of flowers and fresh fruits doesn't suit me well. I run my claws through my quills and fur. Washing off the remaining soap from earlier. I felt her eyes on me. I look at her. Her emerald irises would travel on my body. The smirk from earlier is still planted on my face. I saw her reach down, I thought she was getting the soap bar but she got a hold of my hard dick instead. My arms froze as I moan. I didn't realize my focus was distracted. The pleasuring feeling was too much. Her hand plays with the hard orgam. Roaming her fingers around the tip then down the length. Pumping her hand on me felt too good. I grunted in pleasure. Then she bent down and suck it. Her tight and hot mouth was too much. I turn my body till I was against the tile wall. My hands grip her head and quills. Thrusting myself into her. Throwing my head back with a deep moan. Her tongue technique felt amazing. What makes this better is her hand is playing my nuts. Gently fondling then in her fingers. The sound of her slurping my dick and sucking me harder was making me hornier than before. The running water and her sucking my sex was all I could think about.

"Sweet mother of Chaos…Ah Rose!" I moan in pleasure. This woman is using her fancy tongue to message my hard organ while carefully touching my jewels. I'm almost at my limit. Then suddenly all of the control I had vanished. By using my speed I moved us into a different position. Within seconds I was on my knees with her drenched sex sitting on my face. I'm holding her body with my arms while I eat her out. I blow on her opening and she whimpered from the cold breeze. The smell of her wet sex was pure bliss. Looking at her drenched cunt my member twitch in anticipation. Pulling her hips closer to my face, I started to lick her. Her legs wrapped around my head and down my back. Knowing I'm the only one supporting her body so she isn't touching the shower floor. Her back arched from the tile wall and throws her head back. Moaning my name in a raspy voice.

"Sha…Ah..dow ah Ah AH!" She starts to beg and cry out. My tongue was making any motion that I could master. Her hips start to move but with my firm grasp on her thighs steadily holding her still. All she could do is tighten her hands on my quills and moan louder. I copied her moves and made slurping sounds. Licking her is one of the best parts. Hearing her beg and scream my name to the stars always turns me on more. I wanted to see my Rose bloom into a beautiful flower while the bee is taking all of her nectar to himself. Using my voice as a vibration inside her walls made her yelp and beg for more. The dominance I have on this woman was making my hard erection too much to bare. Pre cum started to drip from the tip. I wanted to be inside of her again. Giving a few more long and powerful licks inside her walls I stopped. She whines in discomfort. Standing up and pulled her body to mine till our sex's rubbed. We both moan into the motion. My hands grip her thighs and ass to keep her from falling. Using the tile wall to keep her upwards. Her arms went around my neck and legs around my waist. Locking her ankles around my back in the process.

I looked into her eyes in desire as of saying "May I enter now?" Her eyes sparkled with lust and nods her head in a yes response. Smiling at me with a red blush on her face. The head started to enter her scorn again. Groaning in the process. The feeling still was amazing no matter how many times we fuck. Thrusting further into her hot cavern till our hips touched. Just being inside her makes me feel bliss. I don't even have to move to feel her tighten on my member.

"You feel so good Rose…...so wet and tight!" I moan to her. She is going to suffocate my cock in her walls till all of my seed is buried inside. Making a slow rhythm at the beginning. Rocking my hips into hers till she begged me to go at a faster pace.

"Faster Shadow." Amy begged and moaned.

Following her order I pumped faster into her hot flesh. Opening my eyes slowly at her. Watching her body that was bouncing on the tile wall. Her breasts were flopping with the rhythm, Her hands gave my back deep scratches, her hips try to match our pace, and her moans were getting louder. Putting more force into my thrusting. I clenched my teeth from my orgasm to happen too early. I wanted her to go out first. The sounds of our moans got louder and the slapping of wet skin smacked really hard. Her hips try to keep up on my faster pace but to no avail. I pulled away till the head was only in her and slammed back in. She screams when I hit that G spot. I did this again and again. The feeling of her smacking onto my member was pure heaven. I moan her name out in the process. I can feel sweat and water on our bodies. My body is under immense pleasure from hers and we both aren't going to last much longer. My strokes started to get more frantic for release and Rose was about to climax as well. Using the rest of the energy I have left my speed went so fast till I couldn't hold out any longer. My nuts started to hurt with all of the ecstasy and pressure build up. Clenching my teeth and eyes to hold back my seed from spilling but failed. With the last few massive thrusts we climaxed together.

I hold her in my arms. Catch our breaths and regain our strength. I wasn't done just yet. I had other ideas that came into mind. I waited for her to come down from our blissful high. For a good few minutes passed till she came back. I place her on the tub once again but this time I was right behind her. She caught on of what I was planning. Her eyes widen in surprise. Before she could protest I re enter her from behind. She was tighter than before. Rose gave a loud and long moan. Her previous orgasm made her wetter and tighter to thrust into. The feeling of raw fucking was too good. I didn't know what came over me to continue but I couldn't help myself. Every time our hips meet she moans out. I would mimic with grunts or moans as well. My fingers dig into her hips. Water running down our fur made my thrusts effortless. Using the liquid to easily push into her. Rose repeatedly says my name in pure bliss. Her claws would scrape the tiles as her ears fold back. My hips plow harder into her. She couldn't speak because of my fast pace. Her moans became louder in pitch and more rapidly. She was close to her second orgasm. I wasn't far behind either. My breathing was harder to control. My rhythm became animal like. Thrusting my aching hips into her. Gripping my fingers on her pink fur. We were about to cum once again. My last few thrusts were too much to bare. We climax a second time. Our juices mixed as we scream each other's names.

"AMY!" "SHADOW!"

I lean into her back and heatedly kiss her. Swirling our tongues around and sharing saliva. Ridding out our massive orgasm till we were spent. We stood up as my arms wrap around her torso. Her hands rest on my cheek and arms. Keeping me in place. I hug her body tightly against mine. The kiss ends as we stare into each others eyes. She smiles at me with pure satisfaction and happiness as I did the same. Enjoying the blissful feeling of the afterglow. We share another kiss as our bodies regain the strength to move. Staying like this for a while and enjoy the peaceful silence. We finished our shower and turned off the running water. Stepping out and grabbed the two towels on the rack. I handed her one and she thanked me with a smile. I nod my head and dried myself. Cleaning of the water on my damp fur and quills. Once satisfied, the towel is wrapped around my waist. I turn to see her almost done. Drying the remaining parts of her quills. My eyes scan her form once again. I saw a few bruises on her hips and the kiss mark on her neck. A sickening pleasure went through me. Now that I have marked Rose as my mate. She has already accepted me back on that jungle planet. Before she wraps her towel around her body, I hug her from behind. She jumps in my grasp. I chuckle at her reaction and tighten my grip. Making her back lean against my chest. The towel she had slips from her grasp, making a pile onto the tile floor. Mine rolls of my hips as well. Joins the other on the ground. We cared little of our nudity.

My face nuzzles against her cheek. She purrs in pure joy from my soft affection. Her arms land on mine. Her eyes close as her body relaxes in my hold. The steam covers the air around us, making the room fog up. Eventually the close contact had to end. I unlock the door as we both left the bathroom. I gram my hover shoes and gloves, placing them back on my body. Hearing movement behind me. I saw Rose putting on more clothing. Not her normal red short dress but some casual attire. I was quite curious on the change but didn't speak out. With a click of my inhibitor rings, I was done. I glance at the clock to see it's eleven twenty-eight am. We slept the day away. I have an eerie feeling once I return on that ship, that nosy bat will be flapping that mouth of hers of my whereabouts. Just the thought made me growl in irritation. I saw Rose flinch in surprise. I didn't intentionally growl out loud and in doing so spooked her.

"Is something wrong Shadow?" Rose asks me in concern.

"It's nothing of great importance Rose." I said.

I walk to her and look into her eyes. She stares back at me with a smile. Her cheeks stain with a visible pink blush.

"Shadow." She whispers to me, gaining my full attention. I didn't answer her. Just waited for her to continue her sentence.

"I know our first interaction has become something. The promise you gave me back on the ark, keeping your word to save the world. I'm very grateful that you keep your promise." She said.

Her arms wrap around my torso and continues the conversation. "I know you've been though so much, in a shot amount of time. Loosing the one you care for, sleep for fifty years, wake up with amnesia, and plan your revenge. But in the end you didn't carry out the revenge. I feel sorry for your loss but I'm hoping that you'll gain the love you deserve. Now that we're together, I'm hoping you would accept my feelings and become something more with me?" She said.

Her eyes speak many emotions, I look deep into those emerald eyes. Sorrow, hope, affection, and a foreign emotion called love. My breathing become irregular as my heart pounds in my chest. Maria taught me the many emotions and feelings. My feelings for her were that of family related. She was the only one I could trust the most. She was a sister to me, even though we're different species. With Rose it's different. The feelings I have for her are far deeper than any past relations. I want her by my side, knowing that she safe. I'll protect her from any danger. But the feeling of fear crawled through my mind. I could loose her like I did with Maria. A part of me didn't want to open myself to another. Living in fear was something I don't accept. Now that I can make an effort and protect what's mine. I suck up the last bit of my ego to confess to my mate.

"Words can't describe what I'm feeling. But knowing that you share the same feelings for me and accept my dark past. I'm willing to share the rest of my life with you. You're the only one to have The Ultimate Life Form in your hands." I said.

"I love you too Shadow." Rose whispered to me. Answering to my feelings that I neglected to say.

She kissed me with all of the passion she has. I easily mimic her action. My arms stay on her waist to pull her against me. Our eyes close as we dull our senses into this passion. Knowing that she loves me back sends me into pure happiness. I never knew I could regain that feeling again. Being with another makes me feel complete. I never felt this rush of emotions since Maria told me she cared for me back on the ark. But this feeling was different than a sibling love I had with her. This love is a lot stronger and my heart starts to beat fester. I kiss Rose with all of my emotions poured into it and she replied back fully. Our foreheads touched and our eyes meet again. I nuzzled her face with mine in pure happiness. Linked our fingers together. Giving them a squeeze and she returns the same action back. Smiling with love and passion for each other. We purred away with our love. I knew I'm going to share the rest of my life with her and I'm ready to be in a relationship with Rose.


	7. Intervention Of Outsiders

**Intervention Of Outsiders**

The hedgehog pair enjoyed their new relationship. One finally have that special someone she desired since at the age of eight while the other was astonished that he could find another that understood and accepted all parts of himself. Good, bad, and the rest along with it. Flourishing their new relationship with pure joy and sense of happiness. Though they both agreed to keep this new found information a secret, though Shadow doesn't give a fuck of their opinions. He wanted to please his mate and let her do as she pleases. They both knew the group will have mix emotions. Some might be against it while others will use this to take advantage of teasing the new pair. Shadow would easily destroy them if they made one small joke. Mostly Faker and Rouge. In his perspective, he takes things in more serious approach while Amy was more mellow and willing of nature. Shadow is well aware from his past mistakes and he fears of history repeating itself. Deep down he's accepted his past and all of the people that are diseased. Understanding that life is short for mortals. Once dead, they can not be brought back to life. With his immortality, Shadow has mixed feelings about the relationship. Knowing his time with the pink hedgehog is short, he has to make sure they count for something. Her life is standing on time that she is set with while he can watch the world spin without worrying about oncoming death. Once the Metarex are defeated he plans to talk to Rose about this. Though Shadow isn't one to open up, Amy can tell when he's distracted with unsettling thoughts. It boggles the ebony's mind knowing that she can read into another being without them speaking a single word to her. Its who she is. That's what he finds interesting and hopes that she never changes that perspective. She's similar to Maria, in more ways than one.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I chaos controlled back onto the egg ship after our little moment ended. We had to cut it short because of the limited time we had. I knew that Faker and his friends would eventually look for Rose, wondering about her recent absence this morning. I land in my room with ease. It was now mid day by the time set on the ship. My mind was flooded with last night's events. The smirk on my face was solid. I knew that this was a turning point in my life. Now all that's left is destroying those damn robots. Now that we have six out of the seven chaos emeralds, the last one was in the hands of the Metarex. They've beat us to it and now they're ready for a fight. This will be a fight that's not only save our planet but two universes. If we fail, life itself is doomed for all living creatures, mobions and humans. I couldn't let that happen. I made a promise to Maria and Rose. Promises are worth more to me than anything else. It's the last wish that Maria gave me before her demise.

Knocks were heard from my door. It didn't take a hard guess to know it's Rouge. The doctor never seeks me out for anything unless his life is in danger. Using me as his shield from deadly attacks. Which I'm getting tired of really fast.

"Shadow, are you in there? Shadow!"

I try to ignore her pestering calls for a while until she busted in the room herself. Using her skills to break through the codes. Being a jewel thief does has it perks but she doesn't know the first thing when it comes to privacy. Especially when I'm part if her interest in her latest gossip. I swear she more infuriating than the pathetic doctor sometimes.

"Privacy doesn't go through that head of yours, does it?" I spat at her. Standing in my usual stance, arms folded over my chest and glare at her.

"When it comes to things that peek my interest, I'm afraid not handsome." Giggles with a sly smirk.

"Hmph." Was all I responded back.

"There's something different about you Shadow. You're not the same since this trip started." She stares at me with a smirk. "Has something caught your attention lately?"

She was stepping on territorial grounds. If word gets out of my recent activities with Rose, I won't hear the end of it. Things are already risky enough as it is. "Like hell anything has."

Lying through my tongue to prevent any unnecessary interventions from the rest of the others. If there was one thing I know, it's that Rouge doesn't keep her mouth shut. If someone offers her a deal, then she'll give the set information that required to finish her mission. I've worked with her long enough to see it for myself.

"I highly doubt that Shadow." She walks around me. Getting a good look at me with the biggest smirk on her face. "I've been trying to get in contact with you since this morning. It's quite difficult when that set person isn't on the same ship."

I froze at the last words she spoke. I swear she has to stick her nose in others business. My body tenses up from her suspicion. If I give of the slightest hint physically, then she'll know on a dime. Damn this bat.

"Hmph." I gave her the coldest glare possible. She flinched as she stares into my eyes. Knowing that she'll never get an answer from me. She may be correct but I'm not letting her have it. She dropped the subject right then and there. Knowing that I usually stay silent unless I need to step in. I normally keep things to myself. Letting others into my personal space is something I'm not fond of. Now that I'm in this new relationship, things are changing. Whether I like it or not.

As the day wears on, I was on high alert. Waiting patiently for the Metarex to strike back. Things aren't going quite smoothly with Eggman running around like a child in fright. He would constantly try to think of ways to get the last emerald but it would fail immediately because of shier numbers they have. Giving us a disadvantage. Though I could easily take them on without breaking a sweat. Faker's team isn't having much luck either. The fight would happen any day now. All preparing for an intense battle.

**(Amy's Pov)**

After Shadow left, I made sure I look presentable for the day. My mind was filled from last night and all about Shadow. I couldn't believe I'm in a relationship and it's to Sonic's rival of all mobians. Who could have guessed? My face was sill fuming from the massive blush of this mornings shower. Trying to cover my face with my hands. Oh gosh this is embarrassing. The dirty things we did all night and into this morning. I have to personally thank Rouge for those magazines. They helped me a lot.

I don't know how everyone else will feel about this. I highly doubt Sonic will accept this but who cares if he doesn't approve. I can date who ever I want! Besides my long time old crush is now a thing of the past. I have to make sure this relationship isn't just for obsession and only wanting to use him. I need to put most if not all of my effort into this to make it work. Knowing how Shadow is, I highly doubt he knows about this type of thing. Maybe I could teach him a thing or two. This will be an interesting relationship, that's for sure.

I look around my room for any chance of him being here. There's nothing that I can see. Well except my room camera being destroyed. All that's left is a tube with a few wires hanging out of the opening on the wall. Great...now I have to talk to Tails on fixing that. I hope he doesn't notice. I'm gonna have to give him the best lie I got for this if he wants an explanation. Thanks to Shadow's action, I have to deal with the left overs. That jerk!

Leaving my room, I enter the long and cold metal halls. Now it's past noon, I might be getting suspicious eyes from everyone. Let's hope I don't get too much. I also thanked myself for a different outfit choice. If I wore my usual red dress, the marks that Shadow left on me would be visible as day. I try to clam myself as my heart beats really fast.

I enter the main part of the ship. Most of the group was here except for Knuckles and Cosmo. I knew he was guarding the master emerald from Rouge. Since she managed to find him and pester him all day on the jungle planet all those days ago. Cosmo was probably sleeping in since the last few trips did a number on her. So Tails decided to let her rest as everyone agreed.

I enter the room and went straight for my station. Reading the extensions of the trip and new information that Tails has put in. It didn't take long for Cream to find me. No matter where I go, she always manages to find me, ironically like I did with Sonic.

"Miss Amy, are you okay? You didn't show up to this mornings meeting." She said with worry in her bright brown eyes.

Oh crap, I forgot all about that! Well I couldn't leave my room because of a certain black hedgehog that was latching onto me. I had to make an excuse and a quick one.

"I wasn't feeling good this morning, sorry that I didn't let you know Cream." I lied towards my best friend. I need to stop with the lies, they're starting to become more difficult to create. I need to be very careful with my choice of words from now on. The guilt was eating me alive at this point.

"I'm sorry that you don't feel well. Is there anything I could get you?" She asks.

Yeah a black hedgehog, so that I can seriously smack the living daylights out of him with my hammer please. "No I'm fine Cream but thank you for asking though."

Cream nods and stays by me the remaining of the day. Cheese was either on my head or in my arms most of the time. He can be so affectionate sometimes. He does this to Cream more than me though. Well he's Cream's chao after all.

As I stay within the group, they all ask why I wasn't at the meeting earlier that morning. Giving the same excuse that I told Cream. They all bought it...for now. I'm surprised that Sonic didn't question me much. I thought he would be all over it like a child on a sugar rush. Though I know he isn't that smart to think deep into things. That's how he is. He'll always be my hero but not the brightest in the strategy range. I had to keep myself in check. If I gave off any hint of my lie giving out, they'll notice right away. The day goes one like nothing happened. Though my mind was still in dream land from the "activities" that Shadow and I did. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd wonder if Shadow was having the same ordeal as I am right now?

The Metarex have the last chaos emerald. I knew they will come after us fro the remaining six and try to take over the universe. We all wait anxiously for their first move. Whether it took an hour or a few days. We expect a fight that depends on us to save. If we lose, not only we parish, both mobius and the human universe will be under a new rule. That'll most likely end in disaster.

* * *

**Side Note:** This was long overdue. Sorry for the delay my fellow readers, I've been busy wanting to complete one of my other stories 'Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis'. Now this and The Blooming Rose and Black Stranger will be my next pieces. This literature will be finished first. Since this was my first story along side the massive one shot I did those years ago. For those who've been giving me new ideas for my next literature, I thank you. Though I have plenty in mind, I'll look into them. I highly appreciate those who have waited patiently for my next upload. It shows me that most of you guys like my work, smut and all. Now that Summer is here, I'm going to be posting more frequently. Prepare for chapters popping up randomly within a weeks time or more.


End file.
